Duetto Appassionata
by Sorellas.Scorpione
Summary: Nossa história se passa na década de 20 em Città di Konoha, quando chega a cidade um jovem garoto do campo que herdou uma confeitaria de família, que é um ponto de divergência entre as Máfias locais. YAOI, AU, KAKAIRU, ANGST, ROMANCE, SUSPENSE, ETC.
1. Prólogo

**Ficwrites:** Sorellas.Scorpione

**Beta:** É decidido por jo-ken-po (http://desciclo.pedia.ws/wiki/Jo-Ken-Po)

**Fanfic:** Duetto Appassionato

**Anime:** Naruto

**Shippers:** Kakashi/Iruka; Sasuke/Naruto; Raidou/Gemma; Deidara/Itachi; Gaara/Lee; Jiraya/Orochimaru; Minato/Kushina (Kushina é MULHER, ok?!); Zabuza/Haku (adivinha?! Eles morrem!); Kakuzu/Hidan, etc...

**Classificação:** AU-DMI (Universo Alternativo Desvairado de Máfia Italiana), Yaoi, Suspense, Angústia, Humor, e tudo que nós não conseguimos classificar, porque ia ficar grande de mais, e você não ia ler mesmo! P

**Resumo:** Nossa história se passa na década de 20 em Città di Konoha, quando um chega a cidade um jovem garoto do campo que herdou uma confeitaria de família, sendo um ponto de divergência entre as Máfias locais.

**Disclaimer:** Nós queríamos que o Naruto nos pertencesse (não mataríamos muitos personagens, juntaríamos outros, teria lemon... muito lemon!!), mas não pertence...

**Aviso Importante**: Mudamos as idades de praticamente todos os personagens, como verão no decorrer da fanfic, então, por favor, não venha nos corrigir em relação a este fato!

* * *

**DUETTO APPASSIONATO**

_**Prólogo**_

_1928, Città di Konoha, Estação de Trem_

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos, presos por uma boina cinza-chumbo, com uma cicatriz horizontal em seu nariz, vestia uma camisa branca com gravata preta, um suéter de gola em 'U' verde-musgo, calça cinza-chumbo que ia até a metade de suas canelas, meias pretas e um sapato surrado pelo uso, descia do trem com uma pequena mala em sua mão direita, enquanto relia o endereço na carta em sua outra mão, parou atrapalhado quando um grupo de pessoas o atropelou, observou toda a estação apinhada de pessoas correndo de um lado à outro.

- Em Villa Volpe não era assim! - suspirou saudoso de sua antiga casa, uma pequena vila no campo. Andou em direção a um guichê para pedir informações, encarou o homem indagando hesitante - Por favor, como faço para chegar na Avenida Central, 146?

O homem bufou impaciente - Tá vendo a saída logo aí?! - Iruka assentiu positivamente com a cabeça - Bom, nessa calçada, ande em direção à Igreja, depois vire a direita e continue reto, antes do final da rua vai ter um Correio e uma rua de esquina, não é nessa, é na próxima a esquerda, depois segue reto de novo, e aí você vai ver um mercado, do mercado segue a rua que fica bem de frente de uma praça, atravessa ela, e você caiu na rua!¹

Iruka piscou várias vezes tentando lembrar o que ele havia falado, mas foi empurrado novamente por uma mulher que também pedia por informações, abraçou sua mala respirando profundamente tomando coragem, ao sair da estação observou a cidade através de uma garoa fina, carros, pessoas, crianças, velhos andando apressados pelas ruas, com casas bem altas e compridas², avistou a Igreja seguindo feliz até ela.

- Bom, depois da Igreja... - enrugou a testa, franziu o nariz, demonstrando um esforço mental para recordar as instruções dadas pelo homem do guichê - Ai meu Deus! Era esquerda, direita ou reto!? – coçou a cabeça largando sua mala despreocupadamente no chão.

- FIGLIO DI UNA PUTTANA!! – gritou uma mulher de cabelo roxo presos a um coque, de olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada, trajando um vestido preto que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho, sapatos altos da mesma cor, meia-calça arrastão, com um longo casaco de pele de coelho³ que foi manchado por lama quando a mala de Iruka chocou-se com uma poça de água – MALEDETTO!!! Não olha por onde anda!?!

Iruka assustado pedia desculpas, segurando o casado tentando limpar a sujeira com um pequeno lenço que retirou de seu bolso, porém apenas espalhava o estrago, a mulher empurrou-o bruscamente fazendo com que o rapaz caísse no chão sujando sua roupa, vendo-a ir embora pisando firme e reclamando.

Levantou-se retirando o grosso da sujeira com suas mãos, pegou sua mala, ofegou profundamente, sentindo seus olhos arderem pelo choro contido, cabisbaixo subiu as escadarias da Igreja, sentando nos últimos bancos, ajoelhou-se e juntando as mãos na frente do rosto derrubando grossas lágrimas, orando a sua mãe por paciência e ao seu pai coragem e força para que continuasse o seu caminho, sentiu um toque em seu ombro, ergueu o rosto vendo um homem de barba e cabelo castanho, com um fino terno azul marinho com um cigarro em seus lábios estender um lenço para si.

- Pequeno, está num mau dia!? – indagou com voz grave e um leve sorriso.

Iruka fungou enxugando seus olhos com o dorso da mão – Sim, moço, eu acabei de chegar, estou perdido, com frio, sujo e sozinho!

- Tá mal, heim pequeno!? Bom, mas eu posso te ajudar em relação ao perdido e ao sozinho! – puxou-o pela mão, dando pequenos tapas em seu ombro, para que o reconfortasse – Pra onde você tá indo?!

- Pra cá! – mostrou o remetente do envelope – Vim pra encontrar meu primo – falou enquanto o homem lia.

- Mas é pertinho! Eu te levo lá! – disse seguindo em direção a saída – Ah! Meu nome é Asuma, e você pequeno!?

- Iruka, Umino Iruka! – abrindo um sorriso pela primeira desde que chegara.

Asuma mostrou os pontos de referência que o homem do guichê havia mencionado durante o percurso, sendo observados atentamente pelo rapaz, ao chegarem na frente do mercado despediram-se – Então pequeno, é só seguir em frente! Até mais!

- Tchau, senhor Asuma! E obrigado! – atravessou a praça, chegando a uma pequena confeitaria.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

¹ A culpa do Iruka não conseguir seguir as instruções é do Kasaab que tirou todas as placas!

² Gente, o Iruka é um menino do interior, a coisa mais alta que ele viu foi um celeiro, e essa casa comprida dele, é um prédio básico de três andares, lembrem-se: década de 20! Década de 20!

³ Focalizem que é sintético, porque nós amamos os animais, no zoológico, mas a gente ama!


	2. Cicatrizes

**_Capítulo 01 – Cicatrizes_**

Iruka encantou-se com a aparência da confeitaria: era toda feita em mogno com delicados entalhes em ondas, mesas circulares e cadeiras no lado de fora cobertas por guarda-sóis beges, grandes vidraças mostrando seu interior, onde havia um balcão de vidro para os doces e salgados, piso em mármore, suportes para bolos circulares, uma grande máquina para café, uma jukebox¹ em madeira, mais mesas com cadeiras e um balcão com a caixa registradora, tudo coberto por uma visível camada de poeira e uma sensação de abandono, aproximou-se da porta de vidro batendo com os nós do dedo levemente.

Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros, com um pano amarrado em sua cabeça e um palito em sua boca surgiu de uma porta atrás do balcão, quando avistou Iruka seu rosto empalideceu repentinamente, recuperou-se sorrindo e destrancando a porta – Olá! Você deve ser Iruka! Entre! – convidou vendo o estado de suas roupas – Mas que trem que atropelou você?!

Iruka sorriu encabulado – Uma mulher... desculpe não ter avisado que viria, Genma! É que mamãe não teria como vir... ela morreu, e...– disse enquanto deixava sua mala no chão e acostumando-se com o calor da confeitaria.

- Não, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, mandar uma carta do nada pedindo por ajuda, só fiquei muito surpreso quando o vi!

- Não poderia deixar um primo passar dificuldades, certo?! – aquietou-se constrangido – Na verdade eu não queria ficar mais sozinho lá, desde que mamãe se foi há um ano eu fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer, não sabia que tinha parentes na cidade... ela nunca havia mencionado o irmão e você... quando recebi sua carta me senti feliz por ainda ter uma família, por isso eu decidi vir, sei que deve parecer um pouco de egoísmo meu... mas como sabia que era eu?!

- Meu pai sempre falou muito da sua mãe, e o dia poderia trazê-los pra cá seria o mais feliz dele, acho que fazendo isso deixaria meu pai feliz também! – suspirou tenso – Quando te vi achei que fosse Izamu, por causa das fotos que meu pai tinha dela, mas as roupas eram de homem... você se parecia muito com ela, Iruka! – sorriu vendo o rapaz encabular-se – venha, você deve estar cansado da viagem, tem um quarto com banheiro em cima da loja, meu pai morava aqui...

- Você não morava com ele!? – interrompeu assombrado.

Genma sorriu levemente – Saí de casa há uns dois anos, brigamos... bobagens de um velho! – gesticulou com as mãos enquanto entrava por uma porta que ficava atrás da máquina registradora – moro com um amigo, não se preocupe – falou vendo a expressão apreensiva do outro, subiu as escadas, abrindo uma outra porta que se encontrava ao final dela– Voilá²! Seu quarto!

Iruka entrou no cômodo de assoalho de madeira, uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha com diversos livros com uma cadeira, um cabideiro ao lado de um armário, um abajur encima de um criado-mudo e o banheiro, era mais do que imaginara.

- Bom, vou deixar você por aqui hoje, aqui estão às chaves – entregou um chaveiro de golfinho com quatro chaves – essa aqui é a do seu quarto, essa tetra e esta são da entrada, e essa última da escrivaninha! Amanhã eu volto bem cedo pra começarmos arrumar isso aqui, e também pra te explicar algumas coisas...

- Ah, mas, você não quer ficar?! Ainda é cedo!

- Não posso, desculpe, aqui não é muito seguro sair depois que escurece, e já é quase de noite!

- Sim... desculpe, eu te acompanho até a entrada!

- Não precisa, eu tenho a chave, fique aqui, tome um banho e durma! – sorriu despedindo-se.

----

No dia seguinte, Iruka acordara bem cedo para ajeitar suas coisas, tirou com grande cuidado da mala um livro velho, colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha.

- Agora eu sei que vai dar tudo certo, mamãe! – acariciou a capa do livro, o abrindo e retirando da contracapa uma foto antiga de uma mulher jovem ao lado de um homem grisalho com uma expressão terna ao segurar um bebê em seus braços, sorriu guardando a foto novamente, ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, vestiu-se rapidamente quase trombando com Genma que acabara de entrar no quarto – Bo-bom dia!

- Bom dia! – sorriu estendendo um saco de papel com algumas frutas dentro – seu café-da-manhã!

- Ah, obrigado! – pegou uma maça – Você chegou cedo!

- É que eu tenho que ir trabalhar daqui a pouco, e precisava te falar algumas coisas importantes! – riu ao ver a expressão de desamparo do outro – Sinto muito, mas eu não vou ter como te ajudar com a confeitaria, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mas venho no final do dia ajudar!

Iruka, sem jeito, falou apressado – Não precisa, posso dar conta da limpeza, tenho umas economias pra comprar os ingredientes, e qualquer coisa posso contratar alguém pra me ajudar!

Genma tencionou a face, puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha, sentando-se – Iruka, senta aí e preste muita atenção no que eu vou te falar agora – indicou a cama – Ninguém pode saber que nós somos parentes!

- Por quê?!

- Porque essa cidade é divida por três grupos de bandidos, praticamente uma máfia... São três famílias: Manda, que é liderada pelo Don Orochimaru, Katsuyu pela Don Tsunade e Gamabunta pelo Don Jiraya, os três são pessoas muito perigosas e todos relacionados a eles... se descobrirem que você é meu primo, vão vir cobrar a dívida do meu pai em você!

- Em mim?! Mas, ele tava devendo tanto dinheiro assim pra essas pessoas?! E você? Não corre perigo?! – perguntou apreensivo.

- Não, eu tô bem, como saí de casa eles não vieram atrás de mim! – tirou o relógio de seu bolso – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, volto de noite com alguma coisa pra você comer, e não saia depois das cinco, escurece muito rápido por aqui...

- Tá bem, Genma! – sorriu reluzente – Obrigado por se preocupar comigo!

----

Genma saiu da confeitaria com o semblante tenso, assim que viu Raidou o esperando ao lado de uma das mesas o abraçou com força.

- O que foi!? – Raidou perguntou preocupado – Você tá assim desde ontem de noite!

- Eu acho que minha cabeça vai explodir de tanta coisa que tem nela! – afastou-se do abraço tocando na cicatriz do outro – e não sei se devo contar pra você!

- Você não confia em mim!?

- Não é isso!! O problema é que você trabalha pro Don Orochimaru... tsk.. Dane-se! – puxou ele pelo braço indo em direção ao Banco onde trabalha – Só me prometa que jamais vai abrir a boca a respeito disso, não importa com quem!

- Prometo! E o meu trabalho não tem nada a ver com nós dois... você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, é que isso vai muito além de nós dois!! – suspirou – Depois que o meu pai morreu ele deixou a porcaria da confeitaria pra eu cuidar, e você sabe que eu detesto aquele lugar! Fiz a besteira de mandar uma carta pra irmã dele...

- E desde quando você tem tia!?

- Desde sempre, depois eu te explico isso! Bom, deixa eu continuar, na carta eu escrevi que meu pai tinha morrido e que se ela quisesse poderia vir assumir a confeitaria... o problema foi que ela já havia morrido, e quem veio no lugar dela foi o meu primo...

- Mas por que ele não avisou da morte dela!?

- Porque ele não sabia que nós existíamos, só soube quando recebeu a minha carta...

- Até agora eu não entendi qual é o problema!

- Raidou... pelo amor de Deus, essa loja maldita não fica num ponto estratégico, e por isso as Famílias têm muito interesse por ela!? Dá pra ver qualquer canto da cidade!! Meu pai sofria ataques e era pressionado praticamente todo dia, como eu posso deixar isso acontecer de novo, e com ele?! Ele é todo gentil e inocente... tive que dizer um monte de mentiras, falei que meu pai queria que ele e a mãe viessem pra cá, o que era o oposto, falei que meu pai devia dinheiro pras Famílias!!! O pior é que não tenho como mandar ele embora!

O moreno passou o braço pelo ombro do outro trazendo-o para perto de si – Fique calmo, vamos dar um jeito nisso... por que você não convence ele a vender a loja?!

- Eu não posso vender a loja por causa da maldita escritura, Raidou!

- Como assim!? – à medida que Genma explicava³, Raidou ficava cada vez mais pálido, precisou encostar-se em um muro para não cair – Ma-mas, isso causaria uma guerra!! Genma, porque você contou isso pra mim?! Eu não posso mentir pra minha Família! – disse aflito, arrependendo-se logo após vendo-o magoado - Não, desculpa! Eu fiquei nervoso, é só eu me esquivar se vierem perguntar qualquer coisa!

- Eu não sei o que faço!!

- O mais importante é que ninguém saiba disso, acho que até ele!

- Eu não pensei em contar isso pra ele... Arriscaria muito!

- É...

- Fala alguma coisa!? – indagou vendo-o pensativo.

- Estou pensando como poderia ajudar... olha, os soldados quem vão 'visitar' o menino, provavelmente são os mesmos que visitavam o teu pai... Posso garantir, que eu vou tentar evitar ir lá com os rapazes, só não garanto os demais... mas, eu não sei, vai ficar muito complicado depois disso que você falou...

- Eu só espero que o Iruka não faça nenhuma bobagem...

----

Já era fim de tarde quando Iruka terminou de limpar toda a confeitaria, a parte mais demorada foi a cozinha, pois haviam muitas panelas, potes, espátulas para lavar, sentiu-se feliz com o trabalho bem feito, subiu as escadas para tirar a poeira e cansaço de seu corpo. Colocou a banheira para encher, enquanto guardava suas roupas no armário e posteriormente, folhava alguns dos livros de culinária de seu tio.

Entrou na banheira suspirando com o contato da água quente, mergulhou para lavar seus cabelos, pegou o sabonete ensaboando-se lentamente e cantarolando, mergulhou mais uma vez para retirar o sabão, pegou a toalha para secar seus cabelos – Amanhã eu vou comprar farinha, açúcar, gordura... hum... esqueci de ver se tinha baunilha! – vestiu um pequeno short branco e um camisolão da mesma cor - Depois eu vejo isso! – correu para a janela para ver o pôr-do-sol, abriu a vidraça apoiando-se no parapeito – Que lindo!!! Dá pra ver a Igreja, o mercado! – escorou-se mais, deixando a parte superior de seu corpo do lado de fora – Ali tá o Correio!!!

----

Um homem alto, de cabelos prateados, pele clara, com uma cicatriz na vertical em seu olho direito, vestindo um terno risca-de-giz preto andava despreocupadamente pela calçada lendo um livro de capa avermelhada, quando ouve um grito vindo do alto, direciona seu olhar vendo uma pessoa pendurada na janela por apenas um braço, seria uma cena muito engraçada se não desse pra ver o desespero em se segurar, viu que não agüentaria muito tempo, posicionou-se em baixo dela, gritando: - Moça! Pode se soltar que eu te seguro!

- Mas eu vou cair!!! – gritou virando seu rosto em desespero para o homem.

- Se continuar aí, vai cair do mesmo jeito! Vamos! – a viu respirar fundo e soltar-se, segurou-a caindo os dois no chão, viu que ela segurava-se firmemente em seu paletó com a cabeça encostada em seu peito e os olhos fechados, sentiu um aroma doce vindo dos cabelos castanhos e molhados, viu que apenas vestia um camisolão branco, tocou em seu ombro virando-a para si – Hn... – encarou pela primeira vez os cílios longos, o rosto ovalado, o nariz pequeno com uma cicatriz horizontal, viu seu rosto ganhar uma vermelhidão repentinamente... cometera um erro, não era uma mulher e sim um menino.

- Ah-ahm desculpe!! – falou levantando-se ainda muito vermelho – Obrigado por ter me ajudado, moço!

Olhou para as pernas desnudas do rapaz ainda sentado no chão, pensando que ele passaria por uma mulher facilmente, encarou novamente seus olhos sorrindo – Foi um prazer ajudar, menino!

- Erm.. você não quer entrar!? – convidou – É, acho que não é muito apropriado eu ficar aqui fora assim! – falou vendo que várias pessoas na rua observavam-no, ou era o homem... também, ele é muito bonito, nunca vira ninguém igual a ele! – Por favor?!

Ele riu erguendo-se e retirando a poeira de seu terno – Claro! – assim que entraram, Iruka suspirou aliviado, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

- Eu achei que fosse morrer!

- E o que fazia lá em cima, menino!? – retirou o paletó, colocando-o na cadeira e acomodando-se nela.

– Por favor, não me chame de menino! Eu já tenho dezenove anos! – falou vendo que o homem ria de sua reação – Meu nome é Iruka, e o seu?!

- Kakashi, mas me responda!

O moreno ficou vermelho novamente – Eu estava vendo o Correio e aí... – olhou para suas vestes ficando mais rubro ainda, levantou-se rapidamente – Licença – correu para o seu quarto em busca de um robe, vestiu-o descendo as escadas novamente – Desculpe, senhor Kakashi! Nem percebi que estava.. ahm... quase nu!

Kakashi sorriu – Não me importaria se continuasse só com seu pijama... – viu que ele ficara sem graça mais uma vez – e não me chame de senhor! Não sou muito mais velho que você!

- Tá bem! – olhou para a porta que leva a cozinha – Ahm, o senh-Kakashi deseja um chá, ou café!?

- Aceito um chá! – Iruka sorriu desaparecendo porta a dentro, kakashi pode observar melhor a loja, desde que o antigo dono faleceu perdeu todo seu encanto, mas o menino conseguiu devolver o brilho ao lugar, ouviu barulho de panelas decidindo ir até ele, sorriu ao vê-lo agachado em frente a uma prateleira buscando por ingredientes com uma assadeira redonda em suas mãos – O que está fazendo!?

Iruka assustou-se dando um salto – Não faça isso!!! – viu que ele entrara na cozinha rindo – Eu vou fazer um bolo com chá pra você, em forma de agradecimento!

- Oh! Nunca ganhei um bolo com chá! – encostou próximo a pia observando-o pegar os ingredientes e coloca-los dentro de um refratário – Você sabe realmente o que está fazendo!?

Iruka virou-se para ele indignado – Claro!! Aprendi com minha mãe! Meu tio era dono dessa Confeitaria, minha família é muito boa em fazer doc... merda! – olhou para o outro preocupado.

- O que foi?! – espantou-se com a reação de Iruka.

- É que, eu não... – largou tudo que estava em suas mãos, aproximando-se e tocando no braço de Kakashi, puxando-o para mais próximo de si, continuando em um tom baixo – já que o senh-Você me ajudou, não deve ser uma pessoa má... – morde os lábios em nervosismo, falando ainda mais baixo – olha, é que o meu primo Genma pediu pra não contar pra ninguém que nós somos parentes! – falou aflito – Promete que não conta pra ninguém!?

- Prometo – respondeu intrigado e no mesmo tom, controlando-se para não rir do modo como o moreno contava – mas, por que seu primo falou isso!?

- Ah! É que tem umas pessoas más querendo um dinheiro do meu tio, mas como ele morreu, agora eles podem vir atrás de mim...

- Mas, por que eles viriam atrás de você?!

- Não sei! São pessoas más, então eles só fazem coisas ruins, ou não?! – retornando aos ingredientes.

- Nem sempre!

- Mas... então eles não são maus!?

Kakashi franze a testa coçando a cabeça, pensando – _Isso tá ficando muito filosófico! Vou mudar de assunto _– E, você tem medo dessas pessoas!? – _Hn... não foi uma mudança muito boa_!

- Tenho né!? Não sou acostumado com isso!

- Se você quiser eu posso te proteger! - Iruka fica encabulado, mexendo os ingredientes no refratário, agradecendo – De onde você vem!?

- De Villa Volpe! É um lugar muito bonito! – Kakashi observa-o falando com empolgação e brilho nos olhos, colocando a massa do bolo na assadeira, gesticulou com a espátula suja quando recordou-se de alguns de seus vizinhos, espirrando um pouco da massa em sua face, Kakashi se aproximou retirando com os dedos a sujeira, deixando o rapaz mais uma vez embaraçado.

- Como conseguiu essa cicatriz, Iruka?!

- Ah... quando eu tinha uns quatro anos eu fui buscar um quilo de açúcar pra minha mãe em um armazém, ficava bem perto de casa – enquanto falava, colocou a assadeira no forno –, quando um homem com uma faca apareceu querendo levar, só que eu fiquei com medo e fui pra trás, ele passou a faca no ar – fez o movimento com a mão – eu senti um ardido muito forte no rosto, e sem querer derrubei o açúcar – pegou uma chaleira, colocando-a debaixo da torneira e a enchendo de água – quando olhei pra baixo, vi o açúcar todo vermelho, eu fiquei realmente assustado, coloquei a mão no meu rosto e tinha mais sangue – fez o mesmo movimento com uma das mãos – minha blusa estava encharcada, aí eu comecei a gritar pelo meu pai – ele sorriu colocando a chaleira no fogo e colocando algumas folhas para fazer o chá – ele apareceu correndo, quando me viu ele estava com uma expressão tão terrível que eu apaguei, só lembro de ter acordado no colo do meu pai fazendo um carinho na minha cabeça...

- Ele parece ser um ótimo pai...

- Era sim! Ele era carinhoso, divertido... mas, ele ficava muito tempo longe...

- Como assim!?

- É que ele trabalhava na cidade... – Iruka se aproxima novamente de Kakashi com um olhar curioso e tocando em sua cicatriz – E como você conseguiu a sua?! – toca em sua própria – deve ter doído mais que a minha!

Kakashi dá um sorriso vazio – Eu salvei a vida do meu afilhado...

- Nossa, mas o que aconteceu!?

- A mãe da mãe dele não gostava do pai, e aí tentou matar a criança pra se vingar!

- Credo! Que avó mais malvada!!! – disse indignado – mas e a criança!?

- Ele está bem, vive com o avô paterno, porque o pai morreu...

Iruka se entristece – Eu sei como é... o meu também morreu...

O mais alto toca com as duas mãos no rosto do moreno – Vamos parar de falar de coisas tristes! – funga – esse cheiro não é do bolo4?!

Iruka se exalta – Meu bolo!!! – pega um pano para retirar do forno colocando-o em cima do fogão, desenforma-o em uma travessa, confeitando com açúcar de confeiteiro e raspas da casca da laranja, pega a chaleira derramando o liquido fumegante dentro de um bule, e de dentro de um armário retira duas xícaras, pratos, garfos pequenos e duas colheres-de-chá, fica encarando todo o material que teria que levar para o salão, pensando consigo – _Definitivamente eu preciso de mais uma mão!!_ _Ou será que eu posso pedir pra ele levar alguma coisa!?_ – ouve Kakashi rir de sua expressão confusa, pegando a travessa do bolo, e abrindo a porta para que passasse com o restante.

**Continua...**

--------------

_Notas:_

¹ Se você for novo de mais e/ou não souber o que é (w w w . pt . wikipedia . org BARRA wiki BARRA Jukebox); digite as barras e junte os espaços...

² Além de italiano, francês?! Sim!!! Voilá significa _"pronto'_ ou _'aqui está'_", Sorellas Scorpione também é tradutor online!

³ Não vamos dizer o que o Genma falou por enquanto... Lembrem-se: é um suspense!!

4 Sabemos que um bolo não fica pronto tão rápido, é que eles ficaram conversando bem devagar, e também o forno é industrial, portanto faz as coisas mais rapidamente.


	3. Encontros

_**Obs: **_Este capítulo contém Lemon, ou NC-17, ou cenas de sexo explícitas, ou qualquer outro termo que você preferir... Ah! E, _ainda_, não é do Iruka!

_**Capítulo 02 – Encontros**_

Genma abriu a porta da confeitaria vendo que Iruka colocava duas xícaras e pratos em cima de uma bandeja – Oi Iruka!?

Ele encarou-o sorrindo – Oi!! Como foi no seu trabalho? Quer um pedaço de bolo, eu fiz quase agora!

- Não precisa, eu já vou ter que ir! – falou enquanto deixava uma sacola com um refratário dentro em cima do balcão.

- Mas, não é perigoso você sair sozinho essa hora na rua!?

- O Raidou, aquele meu amigo, está lá fora me esperando!

- Ah tá, pergunta pra ele se ele não quer entrar?

Genma sorriu com a cordialidade insistente de seu primo – Eu já estou de saída mesmo... só passei pra deixar comida e perguntar se você quer ir amanhã fazer as compras, já que é sábado e estou de folga!

Aproximou-se da sacola, abrindo e vendo uma bela macarronada com molho – Obrigado!! E seria ótimo! Eu tava pensando como eu ia conseguir levar todas as compras – riu – Aceito sua ajuda, sim! Que horas nós vamos!?

- Eu passo aqui cedo e te pego! – despediu-se, olhando para o bolo em cima da mesa, franziu o cenho, fechando a porta.

--

Genma escolhia pêssegos quando se recordou de algo que o incomodara na noite anterior: - Iruka... de quem era aquela segunda xícara!? Você fez algum amigo?

Iruka sorriu enquanto colocava laranjas em uma cesta – Sim! O Kakashi foi muito gentil e simpático comigo! Ele me ajudou quando eu caí da janela – parou de falar quando percebeu que todos os pêssegos que Genma havia colocado em sua cesta foram ao chão, ajudou-o a colocar tudo de volta, continuando seu relato sobre o ocorrido, percebeu que seu primo estava demasiadamente pálido – Você tá bem, Genma?!

- Estou, acho que estou! – aproximou-se cochichando – Você não contou nada _daquilo_, né?!

- ... – Iruka ficou pensativo por instantes – Claro que não! E você conhece ele!?

- Erm... conheço de vista!

- Eu tive uma idéia muito legal!! - disse empolgado - Por que você não chama o Raidou pra um jantar!? E aí eu convido o Kakashi também!!

Genma o encarou atravessado, respondendo irônico - É uma 'ótima' idéia mesmo, Iruka!

--

- Conseguiram despistar aqueles ratos!? - o homem alto, careca com muitas cicatrizes estava sentado em sua poltrona, esperando uma resposta de seus soldados.

- Sim, senhor Ibiki! - respondeu a única mulher do grupo, tomando a frente de seus outros dois companheiros - Na próxima visita ao empório, eles não virão interferir...

- Muito bem, Tenten - uniu os dedos - Porém, eles não vão desistir tão fácil, o que sugere senhor Deidara!?

O loiro empertigou-se - Devemos eliminar o que nos atrapalha, senhor!

- Não seria uma atitude muito inteligente, mandar cobradores matar todos os policiais da Akatsuki!? - comentou um homem ao entrar na sala.

Ibiki tencionou a testa - O que estaria fazendo o Capo¹ dos Assassinos em nossa humilde reunião?!

- Nada de mais, caro Ibiki - encarou Raidou que nem percebera sua entrada na sala, provavelmente perdido em pensamentos - Vim falar com aquele ali!

- Senhor Asuma! - Deidara falou aborrecido - E por que não seria uma atitude inteligente!?

Asuma sorriu - Porque cobradores não devem fazer trabalho de assassinos! O que anda ensinando pra essas crianças, senhor Capo dos Cobradores!?

- É melhor não vir com suas ironias, Asuma! - Ibiki advertiu - Raidou!?

Ele piscou várias vezes vendo todos na sala - Perdão, senhor!

- Raidou, vem comigo! Preciso perguntar algumas coisas pra você! - Asuma adiantou-se puxando o rapaz pelo braço para fora da sala, virou-se repentinamente encarando o loiro - Ah! O Itachi pediu que você fosse até a sala dele! - o viu enrubescer, passando por eles apressado.

- O que queria falar comigo, senhor Asuma!? - perguntou assim que se viram sozinhos.

- Tira o 'senhor'! Só queria saber se o Genma encontrou com o primo dele!

- Pr-primo?! - Raidou sentiu seu sangue congelar em suas veias, mordeu a língua para controlar-se - Só sei que chegou um amigo dele, mas primo não, por quê?!

- Amigo?! - Asuma ficou intrigado com a reação e resposta dele - Vai me dizer que o espertinho não lhe disse que tem um primo?! - Raidou estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para esconder sua surpresa, pois estava ciente que Asuma não era Capo dos Assassinos à toa, ele era conhecido por descobrir qualquer coisa por meio de emoções - Você tá bem?! Parece meio pálido! – indagou malicioso - Tem algo errado, não é? O que é!?

Raidou paralisou com a pergunta direta de Asuma, ele repetiu-a mentalmente tentando achar uma saída sem mentir para o assassino - Você tá imaginando coisas, Asuma! O Genma disse que um amigo chegou à cidade para ficar com a confeitaria, comprou ela, alguma coisa assim! - _ótimo! A primeira já foi_, pensou em desespero - O que não vai bem são esses ratos que estão atrapalhando o nosso trabalho... aí, eu fico distraído tentando achar uma solução... não tem nada a ver com o Genma!

O homem mais velho olhava para seu interlocutor, vendo claramente sua esquiva, tinha algo estranho - Raidou onde está sua lealdade?!

Esta o pegara de desprevenido - Minha lealdade é com a minha Família... - agora era o momento da verdade - mas, meu coração é com Genma!

Asuma sorriu, tirando um maço de cigarros de seu bolso - Vou saldar uma dívida de vida por outra, não irei mais perguntar sobre isto... - puxou um, acendendo-o e colocando na boca – mas, vou descobrir o porquê do teu broto esconder um parente com tanto afinco a ponto de fazer você tentar mentir para mim... - Asuma continuou a ler as reações de Raidou, o nervosismo do homem era palpável, mas, também era possível ver sua coragem, tragou a fumaça, expelindo logo após - Cara, vamos sair e beber um pouco... nossa conversinha parece que te deixou tenso! - As oscilações das emoções de Raidou, medo e coragem, divertiam o assassino.

- Tá... vamos sim!! - ficou apreensivo com a desconfiança de Asuma, mas sabia que poderia contar com sua descrição...

- Ah! E te cuida, porque o menino é uma graça, vai que o broto se apega! Aí é adeus pra você! - ao ver a expressão de descrença do outro, caiu em gargalhada.

--

- É sério, Iruka! Teus cookies são mais gostosos do que os do meu pai! - Genma falou se deliciando.

Iruka enrubesceu, escondendo um sorriso enquanto tomava seu chocolate quente - Não exagera, Genma! - ouviu uma batida na porta, largou a xícara a abrindo, Genma pegava mais um cookie quando ouve seu primo saldar os visitantes - Senhor Asuma!! Que bom revê-lo!!

- Pequeno! Quanto tempo! - Genma sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, de onde Iruka conhecia o Capo dos Assassinos da família Manda?! Reuniu toda sua coragem para erguer o rosto, vendo seu Raidou pálido e temeroso logo atrás de Asuma, que dirigiu um sorriso a ele - Oi, Genma! Tudo bem?

- Você também conhece o senhor Asuma, Genma?! - Iruka perguntou fazendo com que seus dois convidados entrassem.

- Claro!! Esse aqui trabalha comigo - Asuma respondeu pegando Raidou pelos ombros – E é o brot-

- É o meu amigo, o Raidou, lembra que eu te falei dele! - Genma interrompeu.

- Ah! Oi! Prazer! - Iruka cumprimentou - Sentem, eu fiz cookies com chocolate quente, vocês querem!?

- Eu quero! - Asuma empolgou-se sentando frente à Genma, vendo Raidou acomodar-se ao lado dele, segurando em suas mãos - E acho que ele também vai querer! Deve estar com a garganta seca, não é, Raidou!?

- É... - respondeu, sentindo Genma apertar sua mão pedindo por ajuda.

- Vou buscar mais xícaras! - Iruka saiu em direção à cozinha.

- Asuma, como você conheceu o Iruka? - Genma perguntou sentindo o olhar penetrante.

- Encontrei ele perdido e chorando no banco da Igreja, só ajudei a vir pra cá! E que coisa feia, Genma, nem foi buscar ele!! Tadinho!

- É que eu nem sabia que ele vinha! - ao ver o sorriso sarcástico de Asuma, percebera que havia feito uma besteira.

Iruka entrou no salão alheio ao clima tenso - Aqui está!

--

Podia-se ouvir pela praça central, no fim de tarde, o bater de saltos altos, acompanhado do som era possível ver a silhueta de uma bela mulher de cabelos negros, pele branca e olhos vermelhos, vestida em um taier vermelho com uma estola preta em seus ombros.

_- Uma tarde linda, parece que a noite promete! -_ Kurenai admirava o céu e a praça, do outro lado da rua avistou a antiga confeitaria que visitava sempre que podia quando era menor - _Deu até uma vontade de comer uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, pena que não funciona mais..._ - perdida em pensamentos, contudo, ainda a observando, surpreendeu-se ao ver os vidros limpos e as mesas ajeitadas - _O filho deve estar mantendo tudo em ordem... _- Kurenai abriu um sorriso ao comprovar sua teoria vendo Genma sair de dentro dela, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao avistar seus acompanhantes - _O que o Capo dos Assassinos e um cobrador dos Manda fazem ali?!_ - ouviu o badalar dos sinos da Igreja anunciando que estava atrasada, já não importava mais o que estivessem fazendo, porém iria cuidar do assunto em breve... não poderia deixar um potencial cliente a sua espera...

--

Raidou ao chegar ao pequeno apartamento sentiu os braços de Genma envolverem seu pescoço.

- Raidou!! Me desculpa! - pedia lamuriando-se - O Asuma, ele-ele... eu não percebi! Agora ele vai vir atrás de você!

- Genma! Fique calmo, o Asuma falou que não vai me perguntar nada por causa daquela divida² que ele tem comigo! - viu a expressão de preocupação, beijando seu rosto - Mas, se você quiser se desculpar, eu sei de um jeito!

- Pervertido! O assunto é sério!

Sorriu de encontro à omoplata do outro - Eu?! Pervertido?! E quem disse que _esse_ assunto não é sério!? – encostou-o na parede.

- É pervertido sim! Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação e você pensando nessas coisas! - falou roçando seu corpo no outro, passando as mãos na cintura, numa tentativa de puxá-lo para mais perto de si.

- Eu sei, adoro quando você se preocupa assim comigo!

- Você está sendo irônico, não tá!? - deslizou sua mão para dentro das calças de Raidou, massageando seu pênis, ouviu-o suspirar.

- Não! Juro! - foi beijado impetuosamente, enquanto desabotoava sua a calça e a de Genma.

- Mentiroso! - deixou que sua calça escorregasse por suas pernas, Raidou aproximou-se mais, inexistindo qualquer espaço entre eles, pressionou seu quadril contra o do outro, fazendo leves movimentos - Você não me leva a sério mesmo! Ah-hm!

- Levo sim! - deliciava-se com os gemidos entrecortados - Te escuto com todo o meu prazer!

Genma afasta as pernas para aproveitar melhor as carícias que recebia, suas mãos arranhavam as costas de Raidou, sentindo sua musculatura ficar tensa por causa da excitação.

Raidou beijou Genma com ardor, afastaram os lábios para tomar ar, o mais alto mordicou a pele do pescoço, passando com beijos para sua omoplata, descendo por seus mamilos e mordendo-os levemente, os braços de Genma envolveram o pescoço, puxando para beijá-lo mais uma vez, aumentando, ainda mais, a pressão dos corpos contra parede, Raidou cerrou os braços na cintura de Genma encorajando-o a envolver suas pernas em seu quadril.

O bancário estava extasiado, sentia o membro de Raidou esfregando junto ao seu, não tinha certeza se agüentaria por mais tempo, friccionou mais intensamente, em um pedido mudo para que fosse tomado logo, pois era praticamente impossível, nesse momento, sair de sua boca qualquer coisa além de gemidos.

- S-safado! - agarrou na camisa, gemendo alto, tomou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, sentindo seu corpo inteiro retesar com seu orgasmo.

Raidou levou a mão à boca e lambeu seus dedos, bem úmidos desceu a mão por entre as nádegas de Genma, um gemido mais profundo foi ouvido quando o primeiro de dedo entrou em seu corpo com uma cadência leve.

– Mais... Ahn! – o segundo dedo foi adicionado, sincronizando o movimento de seu quadril que friccionava o pênis dele com o seu, Genma delirava em meio a tanto prazer – Raidou... por favor... - Raidou sorriu suspendendo Genma pela cintura, encostando-o contra a parede, penetrou-o com uma estocada firme e precisa.

--

Kurenai arrumava sua estola nos ombros, era uma noite de brisa gelada, tinha acabado de fazer um serviço divertido, tivera que matar um homem que se achava bom demais para trabalhar como soldado para a Família, a ousadia que demonstrou com os cobradores que o visitara não foi vista na sua, riu consigo - _Nossa ele tremeu tanto e chamou tanto Deus, até parecia que eu faria algo ruim a ele! -_ Kurenai abriu um sorriso lembrando da cena -_ Se era por Deus que ele chamava, apenas ajudei a encontrar-Lo mais cedo! Sou muito bondosa!_ - a gargalhada era audível pelas ruas desertas.

Parou novamente na praça, observando a Confeitaria, estranhou ao ver a luz da janela acesa e uma mulher parada em frente a ela admirando o céu noturno - _Será que o filho pródigo vendeu a confeitaria? Como é que nós não saberíamos?_! - teria uma conversa muito seria com os seus cobradores, como não descobriram de uma coisas dessas?! - _Vou investigar quem é essazinha amanhã..._

--

Iruka ajeitava o melhor que podia o grande cavalete com uma placa solicitando por auxiliares de cozinha e garçons.

- A confeitaria vai reabrir!? - indagou uma mulher com voz doce, de longos cabelos negros e ondulados, vestindo um vestido branco com detalhes em vermelho.

- Vai sim! Creio que semana que vem já esteja tudo pronto!

- Ah que bom! Eu vinha muito aqui quando era menor! Adorava os doces! - falou enquanto olhava para dentro da loja - Você tem doce pronto?! Queria tanto experimentar!

- Eu tenho alguns sim! - Iruka falou abrindo a porta e a deixando entrar.

- Nossa! Como está bonito! Você arrumou tudo sozinho, Docinho?! - admirou-se sentando em uma das mesas.

- Praticamente - respondeu estranhando o apelido - mas eu também tive a ajuda! - falou pegando um prato, colocando com uma colher de mousse de chocolate, e uma folha de hortelã por cima.

Sentiu que ela o observava atentamente - E você é novo aqui, né?!

- Sou sim! Vim do interior! - respondeu deixando sobre a mesa que ela sentara uma bandeja.

- Mas pra que você veio pra uma cidade tão agitada como essa!? - indagou pegando a colher - Sabe, eu adoro o campo, é tão tranqüilo!

- É que eu precisava vir ajudar um amigo! É o Genma! Você conhece?

- Hum... é aquele que trabalha no banco?! - perguntou pensativa.

- Isso!! Ele é filho do antigo dono!

- Ah! Conheço sim! É um rapaz bem bonzinho! - colocou a colher com o doce na boca - Meu deus!! Docinho, isso está maravilhoso!!

O rapaz sorriu mais abertamente encabulando-se - Oi Kakashi!!

A mulher direciona o seu olhar para a entrada, vendo o homem disfarçar sua tensão amassando o livro que estava em sua mão, e sorri.

- Que bom, Iruka, vejo que já fez novos amigos! - comentou aproximando-se do moreno e beijando-lhe a face, admirando sua vermelhidão instantanea - Quem é ela?

Ela levantou-se estendendo a mão para Kakashi - Sou Kurenai, muito prazer, senhor... hum.. Kakashi?!

- O prazer é meu, senhora! - correspondeu friamente.

Kurenai olhou para o seu relógio - Olha a hora! Vou ter que ir trabalhar, Docinho! Posso voltar outro dia!?

- Claro! - Iruka respondeu prontamente - Você não quer levar alguns cookies?! São recentes!

- Adoraria, se o seu mousse é maravilhoso, os cookies devem ser iguais! - viu-o ir entrar na cozinha - Ora, ora, que mudança Kakashi, desde quando você come doce?!

- Hn! Realmente, os tempos mudaram, lesmas falando rápido!

Ficou séria - Qual é interesse do Capo dos Assassinos dos Gamabunta aqui!?

Sorriu sarcástico - E qual interesse teria uma pessoa ao entrar em uma Confeitaria?!

- Ahm... comer o Docinho, é claro! - Kakashi ia responder a afronta, quando Iruka entrou no salão com um pequeno embrulho, entregando a Kurenai, que lhe deu um beijo na face - Obrigada, Docinho, vou voltar pra conversarmos melhor! - aproximou-se de Kakashi fingindo dar-lhe um beijo, sussurrando - Ele é realmente muito apetitoso, talvez eu coma também!!³

**Continua...**

--

_**Observações**_

- Gostaríamos de esclarecer algumas coisas sobre as Famílias, mas, não iremos fazer agora... O que podemos é explicar como é a hierarquia dentro da _Cosa Nostra_:

**Chefe ou Don**

**Consigliere** - conselheiro do Don

**Capo dos Assassinos** - subalterno direto, a serviço do Don

**2° Capo dos Assassinos** - subalterno indireto, a serviço do do 1° Capo e do Don

**Espiões** - subalternos a serviço do Capo dos Assassinos

**Capo dos Cobradores** - subalterno direto, a serviço do Don

**2° Capo dos Cobradores** - subalterno indireto, a serviço do do 1° Capo e do Don

**Soldados **- subalternos a serviço do Capo dos Cobradores

- Desculpem-nos pela demora, uma de nós foi demitida e a outra com provas e trabalhos da faculdade... mas, para a felicidade de quem esta acompanhando a fic, estamos no meio terceiro capitulo! Está sendo muito engraçado fazê-lo! Tentaremos atualizar o mais breve possivel. E comentem se não a dengue vai pegar vocês!!

--

**Notas**

1. Já foi explicado logo acima!

2. Garantimos que não é nada sexual, o Raidou, salvou a pele do Asuma com uma mulher (leia-se: ex-namorada)... e é só!

3. Concordamos plenamente com a Kurenai!


	4. Entrevistas

_**Capítulo 03 – Entrevistas**_

Iruka olhou sua lista que continha o nome dos interessados nas vagas de garçom, franziu o cenho, observou novamente o nome, um arrepio percorreu por sua coluna, encarou o garoto com cerca de quatorze anos e expressão fechada a sua frente.

- Sasuke Uchiha, certo? – Iruka tentou acomodar-se o melhor que podia com aquele olhar.

- Sim – Falou o garoto sem alterar sua expressão.

- Pelo que vi em sua ficha você é bem jovem e você tem preferência pelo período integral, mas como ficaria seus estudos? Você ainda estuda, correto? - Iruka necessitava de alguém em período integral, mas não poderia sacrificar os estudos do garoto.

- Meu irmão me auxilia nisto, nunca fui à escola. - Iruka o olhava espantado com a falta de emoção que ele emanava.

- Hum...- uma lembrança desagradável cruzou sua mente... - _O meu irmão virá fazer a entrevista para uma das vagas de garçom, por gentileza o contrate! Ele será uma boa aquisição para a doceria, além de também será muito divertido pra mim, não acha?! - depois da solicitação, Sai dá as costas para si e deixa o local - _Iruka sente novamente o arrepio ao recordar-se de seu novo ajudante de cozinha... mas, não tinha opção com tão poucos candidatos que lhe apareceu. – Bom, Sasuke, você está contratado! – informa sorrindo e ergue a mão para selarem o acordo.

- Hn.. – Sasuke observa a mão erguida ignorando-a, encara o moreno – Apareço aqui domingo de manhã, com licença.

Iruka suspira ao vê-lo ir embora. – Ai, ai, já vi que vou ter trabalho com esses garotos... Ele me assusta, não tanto quanto o outro, mas que me assusta, assusta!

--

Uma menina de cabelo rosado e um sorriso gentil cumprimentou Iruka com um leve balançar de mãos – Olá, sou Sakura Haruno, prazer!

- Oi, sou Iruka Umino! – ele abriu um largo sorriso, estava satisfeito em entrevistar alguém normal, e ela é tão bonitinha – Você veio para a vaga de garçonete?

- Sim, senhor Iruka. – com um movimento com os dedos coloca um mexa de cabelo róseo atrás da orelha. – Mas eu ficarei só meio período, tudo bem?

- A senhorita estuda? – indagou.

- Sim, moro numa república, na zona leste da cidade, estou precisando trabalhar para manter os meus estudos! - diz seriamente.

- Compreendo, mas você mora sozinha? – perguntou Iruka curioso, nunca ouvira falar em repúblicas, uma menina nova igual a ela, não poderia morar sozinha ou poderia?

Sakura estranhou a pergunta, como alguém conseguiria não saber que em uma república ninguém ficaria sozinho! Achou melhor responder tranquilamente - Não, moro junto a minhas amigas! E, desculpe, mas qual será o meu salário?

- Ah quem bom! Serão 15 cents a hora, tudo bem?!

A menina encarou-o incrédula – 15 cents a hora?!

- Sim... – respondeu sem jeito pelo tom que ela usara.

- Tá bom, né!!

Iruka respirou mais tranqüilo - Senhorita Sakura, então estamos acertados: você trabalhara comigo à tarde! Começamos domingo que vem!

Ela sorri despedindo-se – Então até domingo, Senhor Iruka.

- Até!

--

Iruka tinha preparado uma bela chávena¹ de chá pra poder continuar esta última entrevista, estava muito agradável a conversa com o espevitado garoto de cabelos louros e olhos azuis, ele é um adorável menino, muito sorridente e comunicativo – Então... Naruto, certo?

- Isso!

- Na sua ficha não mostra se você já trabalhou antes... é seu primeiro emprego?

Ele coçou a cabeça - É que antes eu só trabalhava pro meu avô, mas ele é um muquirana e não me dava um centavo!! Aquele velho gagá quer que eu trabalhe de graça pra ele, você acredita?

- Hã...

Continuou - Deixa eu te contar: como eu não sou bobo nem nada, eu saí por aí procurando um emprego, vi umas coisas bem estranhas por aí, tem gente querendo tirar _fotomaria _minha... não era fotografia, isso! Nem aceitei! Fiquei muito bravo, achava que era algo sério... mas, foi quando que atropelei sua placa da calçada e vim aqui!

- Ah... – tentou articular com tantas informações que o garoto passara – Naruto, e o seu avô?! Ele não vai precisar de sua ajuda?

- Aquele ero-senin² tem um monte de gente trabalhando pra ele!! E todos ganham salário, só eu que não, porque eu sou neto... E por acaso neto é escravo?!

- Bem...

- Falando em escravo, quanto é o salário?

- Salário será de... hum... 15 cents a hora...

- Nossa!! Sério mesmo?!

-Sim... acha pouco?! É que é só esse valor que posso pagar no moment...

- Não, tá bom!! – interrompeu entusiasmado – Dá pra eu compra muitas coisas pra comer... Hum... Quando eu começo?

- Mas, nós temos que conversar sobre algumas coisas ainda!

- Tá... mas, o quê exatamente?!

-Ahm... Ah! Naruto você estuda?

- Estudo com o meu padrinho em casa, outro ero-senin, ele é um pervertido que vive com a cara enfiada nuns livros de adultos... Por quê?

- Porque temos que definir seu horário de trabalho! – lê a ficha – Aqui tá falando que você quer o período integral, e que horas você vai estudar?!

- Ah! Eu estudo depois, meu padrinho também tá sempre saindo, fica tranqüilo com isso!

- Se você tem certeza disso... então, Naruto, você está contratado, te vejo no domingo às seis, tudo bem?

- Ahm... mas tão cedo?! - Iruka franze o cenho - Brincadeira!! Eu venho sim, Chefe!

Naruto cumprimenta Iruka dá as costas saindo da loja. O moreno começa a juntar as xícaras refletindo – _de todas as entrevistas que eu fiz, essa foi a mais divertida! _– abre um sorriso – _Que bom, que nessa cidade eu encontrei um garoto normal... aqueles dois irmãos me deram arrepio..._

- CHEFE !!

Iruka quase derruba as xícaras pelo susto, vê o menino loiro ofegante parado na porta da loja, pensou: - _Ah só falta ele ter encontrado outro emprego... _- O que foi Naruto? Aconteceu algo? – o menino apóia as mãos no joelho tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Chefe... tenho que perguntar algo muito importante! Quase esqueci!

O moreno encarou o outro tentando lembrar se tinha se esquecido de algo importante - O salário e os horários já conversamos, não foi?

- Não é isso chefe, é mais importante!

- E o que é!?

O garoto fitou seriamente o outro - Os funcionários podem comer o que é feito!?

Iruka fica observando Naruto por alguns instantes antes de responder, estava igual a um cachorro perdido.

- Ah chefe!! Fala que pode!! Eu adoro doce... por favor! – juntou as mãos implorando.

Iruka riu, concluindo mentalmente: - _Na verdade, nessa cidade não tem nenhum garoto bom da cabeça... tô perdido!!_ – suspirou - Vocês podem comer, desde que não me dê prejuízo...

- IUPEEEEEE!! Pode deixar chefe não vou dar prejuízo!! Então até segunda-feira chefe! - O menino saiu correndo e pulando, Iruka se preocupou, ele poderia se machucar, suspirou novamente, olhando para os lados, vendo que estava sozinho, mas sabia que à partir da próxima semana seria diferente, ele ia trabalhar com sua nova e esquisita equipe...

--

A manhã foi bem agitada com as entrevistas, Iruka agora estava cruzando a rua para chegar a uma pequena livraria, depois de algum tempo andando com Genma pela cidade conseguiu memorizar as ruas que levavam até a Confeitaria.

Assim que entrou pode sentir o cheiro dos livros velhos espalhados por diversas estantes, sorriu apenas por estar ali, adorava livros, parou quando encontrou 'O Misterioso Caso de Styles'³, seus olhos brilharam em expectativa, lera diversas vezes aquele livro quando estava na escola, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de comprá-lo, segurou-o contra o seu peito aproximou-se do balcão não encontrando ninguém, suspirou em desanimo – Será que não tem ninguém?!

- O dono não está! – respondeu uma voz já conhecida, Iruka assustou-se, fazendo seu interlocutor rir – Como está, Iruka?

- Kakashi! Que susto você me deu! – falou virando-se e vendo-o sentado em uma escrivaninha com um livro nas mãos no fim da loja, encabulou-se com o modo que ele o encarava, desviou o olhar lembrando-se do livro – E você sabe se ele não vem pra cá?!

- Acho que não, ele já é velho, deve estar bem cansado... – perguntou levantando e aproximando-se - por quê?! Tem algo que você queira?

- Ah tá... – virou-se desanimado, colocando o livro na pilha – É que eu gosto muito dessa história, queria levar... mas não posso levar em pagar...

- Hum... – encostou seu corpo no de Iruka por trás, pegando novamente o livro entre os braços do moreno, e cochichando em sua orelha – Você pode levar... eu venho aqui sempre, converso com o velho!

Iruka arrepiou-se instantaneamente, segurando o livro e, conseqüentemente, a mão de Kakashi, tornou seu corpo de frente para o dele e cabisbaixo indagou – Não tem problema mesmo?

- Claro que não, é um presente meu! – sorriu puxando-o pelo queixo e proferindo um beijo em sua bochecha, adorando a vermelhidão de seu rosto – Mas, quero um doce para compensar!

Iruka riu – Mas, aí não é presente!

- Hum... tem razão! – falou pensativo – Então eu te acompanho até a confeitaria e você, gentilmente, me oferece um de seus deliciosos bolos, que tal?!

- Uma idéia adorável já que você é o meu guarda-costas! – comentou entrando na brincadeira rindo – Mas, não tem problema deixar a livraria aberta?!

- E quem assaltaria uma livraria velha?

Iruka ponderou abrindo a porta – Eu, oras!

Kakashi riu abertamente acompanhado pelo moreno – Você é um sujeito muito perigoso! Não posso bobear!

- Exatamente! Muito perigoso! Ah! Falando nisso, eu consegui contratar um ajudante de cozinha e garçons! Mas eles são... ahm... um tanto estranhos...

- Você não vai encontrar muitas pessoas normais por aqui... se encontrar desconfie! – advertiu enquanto andavam pela calçada, parou quando viu que o moreno fazer o mesmo – Que foi?!

- Mas, você é normal!

- Que bom que só você acha isso! - sorriu segurando em sua mão e atravessando a rua.

- Só eu?! Mas o que você faz pra ser estranho?!

- Nada de mais... mas, as pessoas não gostam muito de mim... vai saber!

- Eu gosto! – falou rápido – Você foi o meu primeiro amigo aqui! Se não fosse por você eu teria morrido!

- Hum... morrido eu não sei, mas que você ficaria todo quebrado, ficaria! – pararam na frente da confeitaria – Fico feliz que você me considere seu amigo, Iruka! E como amigo, você vai me oferecer o bolo para um morto de fome, não vai?!

- Talvez... tenho que pensar no seu caso! – ria enquanto observava a expressão canina no rosto de Kakashi, que tinha algo de muito semelhante com o que havia visto pela manha – Tô vendo que eu vou ter prejuízos com certas pessoas!

--

Asuma estancou no meio da praça quando avistou Iruka andar lado a lado com Kakashi, como se fossem um casal de enamorados, rindo e conversando animadamente... tinha algo de muito suspeito no Pequeno... Raidou, Genma e agora o Capo dos Assassinos dos Gamabunta?!

Teria que agir mais incisivamente... teria que investigá-lo, também, pessoalmente...

_**Continua...**_

--  
**Notas:**

1. Uma chávena ou xícara no Brasil é um pequeno recipiente em forma de taça com uma pega ou alça que a permite sustentar com o polegar e um ou dois dedos. Geralmente são feitas de cerâmica, porcelana principalmente, mas também se podem encontrar chávenas de vidro. (Wikipédia)

2. Não podíamos deixar de colocar o apelido mais legal dele!

3. The Mysterious Affair at Styles, romance policial de Agatha Christie, publicado em 1920. No meio da noite, a rica proprietária da mansão Styles é encontrada morta na sua cama, aparentemente vítima de um ataque cardíaco. As portas do quarto estavam trancadas por dentro e tudo indicava tratar-se de morte natural. Mas o médico da família levanta uma suspeita: assassinato por envenenamento. Todos os hóspedes da velha mansão, inclusive seu 2° esposo e seus enteados John e Lawrence tinham motivos para matar a Sra. Inglethorp e nenhum deles possui um álibi convincente. Para solucionar o crime entra em ação o detetive Hercule Poirot e seu fiel amigo capitão Arthur Hastings, que fazem as suas estréias neste intrigante caso. (Wikipédia)


	5. Tensão

_**Capít**__**ulo 04 – Tensão**_

- Ah! Tô atrasado!! Meu primeiro dia e eu já vou perder os bolos!! Chefe me espera! – Naruto corria descabelado e puxando as calças para não caírem pelas ruas, poucas pessoas circulavam aquele horário, as que estavam vestiam-se impecáveis para a missa de domingo, o problema é que andavam muito lentamente – Licença! - Naruto pediu atravessando no meio de duas carolas.

- Essa juventude! Nem respeitam os mais velhos! – uma das senhoras reclamava brandindo seu guarda-chuva preto.

O loiro resmungou consigo palavras pouco educadas, virando uma esquina e avistando a confeitaria, pegou mais velocidade, abriu desesperadamente a porta que levava diretamente a cozinha, gritando: - CHEFE!! DES – arfava ruidosamente – CULPA – apoiou suas mãos nos joelhos continuando - PELA DEMORA!! – caiu no chão sem ar.

- Sai, por favor, pegue um copo de água! – Iruka pediu para o mais velho, vendo sua indiferença, correu ele mesmo para dentro da cozinha e pegando a água, colocou o copo nos lábios de Naruto, que estava pálido pela falta de ar – Vamos, Naruto, beba a água!! – ele engasgou voltando a respirar e tossir, o moreno pegou o mesmo copo bebendo para também se acalmar – Naruto, pelo amor de Deus, não me assuste mais desse jeito!

- Desculpa, chefe! – falou rouco, ainda tossia.

Iruka curvou-se até ele passando a mão em sua cabeça – Tá melhor!? – viu-o assentir com a cabeça, levantou-se o ajudando – Naruto, esses são seus colegas de trabalho, Sai e Sasuke - indicou os dois rapazes de cabelos pretos e penetrantes olhos vermelhos - rapazes este é o Naruto! - Iruka suspirou, pegando duas mudas de roupa em cima do balcão, entregando-a a Sasuke e Naruto - Esse é o uniforme de vocês, por favor, vistam-se lá em cima, e depois desçam que eu ainda preciso explicar o que vocês vão fazer, o Sai vai me ajudar na cozinha, mas já está praticamente tudo pronto!

- Vai vir mais alguém pra ajudar, senhor Iruka?! - Sasuke indagou formal.

- Sim, a senhorita Sakura virá só de tarde... e não precisa me chamar de senhor!

- Chefe, chefe! Ela é bonita!? - Naruto perguntou sorrindo.

- É sim!

- Eba!! – Naruto da um salto e joga o pacote para o alto espalhando a uniforme pelo chão da confeitaria. – Opa! – o garoto se ajoelhou e pegou as peças.

- Idiota!! – grunhiu Sasuke.

- Ei! O que você disse ai, oh Salsa?! – Naruto já inclinava o corpo para cima de Sasuke.

- Hn... que divertido – Sai murmura inexpressivo observando Naruto e Sasuke se encarando, coloca a mão no ombro de Sasuke – Vejo que já fez amizade, irmãozinho!

- Cala boca, Sai! - Sasuke diz entre os dentes.

Iruka olha a cena espantado e levemente irritado - _Ah meu Deus! Além de esquisitos, esses garotos vão arrumar encrenca?!___– o moreno se coloca entre eles – Acalmem-se!! Mal começamos e os dois já estão brigando?? Vão lá pra cima e vistam-se! Espero vocês em cinco minutos!! VAMOS! – Iruka ordena com as mãos na cintura e com o cenho franzido¹.

- Certo chefe... Desculpa! – Naruto sobe as escadas cabisbaixo.

- Hn... - Sasuke dá as costas para Sai e sobe logo atrás do loiro, ainda resmungando – Idiotas!

- Foi engraçado! – Sai diz com a expressão indiferente no rosto – Senhor Iruka, vou terminar de lavar os pratos...

Iruka suspira sentando-se em uma das mesas – Vai ser um longo dia... – sorri lembrando-se da breve discussão, há tempos sua vida não era tão animada...

--

Iruka era um misto de vários sentimentos: alegria, angústia, nervosismo, expectativa, já nem mais sabia descrever todos eles, a confeitaria estava cheia, nenhum cliente havia reclamado, pareciam todos bem animados, os meninos trabalhavam direitinho... tudo estava correndo muito bem... mexia a calda de caramelo em uma panela, enquanto Sai ajeitava pêssegos cozidos em um prato.

- Senhor Iruka, os pêssegos já estão prontos, vai demorar muito ainda com a calda?!

Iruka pegou uma pequena concha enchendo com a calda, estendendo a mão – Me passe os pratos, Sai! – assim que lhe foram entregues jogou um pouco por cima das frutas, colocando pitadas de castanha moída.

- Senhor Iruka, os pêssegos já estão prontos?! – Sakura indagou da porta com mais alguns pedidos na mão, pregando-os próximo ao fogão.

- Sim, pode levar! – estendeu o prato para ela, pegando os papéis que ela havia deixado – Sai, são mais dois chás de hortelã, um preto e três bolos de doce de leite!

- Chefe, a mesa dois disse que quer levar pra casa quatro fatias do bolo de chocolate com cobertura de... – Naruto parou atrapalhado olhando para o papel em suas mãos – de... AH! De marshmallow!

- Ok, Sai, por favor! – Iruka pediu, tirando duas fornadas de cookies do forno.

Sai bufou enquanto colocava a água nas xícaras – Trabalho escravo!

- Saí da frente, idiota! – Sasuke empurrou Naruto da porta com uma bandeja cheia de pratos – E vai atender a mesa oito!

- Pára de querer mandar em mim, Babaca! – o loiro foi mostrando a língua.

- Iruka, tem um cliente perguntando se faz encomenda pra bolo de fes... – Sasuke parou de falar ao não escutar mais o burburinho das pessoas no salão, viu Iruka franzir o cenho e abrir a porta da cozinha, foi logo atrás acompanhado de Sai, ouvindo seu chefe cumprimentar animadamente o Capo dos Assassinos da Família Manda, ignorando por completo o espanto dos clientes.

- Senhor Asuma!! Que bom que pode vir!! – Sasuke e Sai encararam-se estranhando a aparição repentina, viram Naruto e Sakura, bem como todos os clientes observarem os dois.

- Não é possível que ele não saiba quem é o Asuma?! – Sasuke murmurou para Sai que se mostrava, como sempre, impassível.

- Não poderia deixar de vir, pequeno! – o homem sentou-se em um dos bancos perto do balcão, sempre sorrindo – O que me sugere, monsier?!

- Hn... é possível sim! – Sai respondeu no mesmo tom para o irmão – isso não tem graça... vou voltar pra cozinha antes que esse escravizador volte! – Sasuke encarou o irmão erguendo os ombros, o seguiu vendo que o murmurar dos clientes voltava pouco a pouco.

No outro canto da confeitaria, Sakura e Naruto também cochichavam: - O que ele tá fazendo aqui?! Será que ele conhece o senhor Iruka?!

- Não sei! Nunca pensei que o chefe tivesse contato com gente perigosa! – o loiro respondeu visivelmente perturbado, a menina encarou-o também preocupada.

Iruka olhava ao redor - Ah! Deixa eu chamar uma pessoa para te atender! – avistou Sakura e a chamando com a mão.

- Sim, senhor Iruka!? – ela perguntou visivelmente tensa.

- Por favor, veja o pedido do senhor Asuma! – voltando-se para ele – Desculpa, mas eu tenho que voltar pra cozinha!

- Ah... que pena! Mas vou querer sua companhia mais tarde, combinado?!

Iruka sorriu – Claro! – dirigiu-se novamente a cozinha, vendo Sasuke discutir algo com Sai, mas interromperam assim que o viram – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não! – Sasuke respondeu, voltando para o salão emburrado.

Iruka voltou-se para Sai que lavava mais uma pilha de louça – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o seu irmão?! – dirigiu-se rapidamente para o forno para tirar a última fornada de bolos.

- Nada de mais, só um amor não correspondido!

Iruka parou boquiaberto com uma assadeira nas mãos – De quem ele está gostando?!

Sai observou atentamente a fisionomia do outro, estava corroendo-se de curiosidade, pensou consigo – _É inacreditável o quão idiota ele é!_ – suspirou – É o id-²

- Senhor Iruka – Sakura entrou afobada, interrompendo Sai – Por favor, venha depressa!!

Iruka saiu, novamente, afobado da cozinha vendo Kakashi se dirigir ao balcão sorrindo e acenando ao vê-lo, Iruka suspirou aliviado virando-se para Sakura e Sai que estavam logo atrás de si – Pra que essa afobação, Sakura?! É o Kakashi!! - arrumou o seu uniforme parando em frente ao homem de cabelo branco sorrindo encabulado - Olá!

Sai encarou a menina - Vou buscar o balde e um esfregão!

- Quê!? - ela perguntou sem entender.

Ele suspirou – É obvio que vai ter um derramamento de sangue aqui! - apontou com a cabeça na direção de Kakashi e Asuma, que se separavam por dois assentos - Não quero ficar até tarde limpando!

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sai!! Não fala isso!! - pediu aflita - E-eu vou falar com o senhor Iruka!

- Bom que tudo está dando certo, Iruka! - Kakashi comentou ao moreno.

- Sim, eu tô muito feliz! - olhou para o lado, vendo que Asuma o encarava também sorrindo - Ah! Senhor Asuma, esse é o Kakashi, meu amigo! - apresentou ao homem - E, Kakashi, esse é o senhor Asuma, ele me ajudou a chegar até aqui quando eu cheguei na cidade!

Sakura parou onde estava prendendo a respiração ao ver os dois homens parados e sérios - _Será que esse desmiolado não tem realmente noção do que ele está fazendo!? _- pensou em desespero, tentando descobrir uma forma para que não ocorresse uma chacina, quando, a confeitaria parou novamente ao ver os Capos dos Assassinos da Família Manda e Gamabunta cumprimentarem-se com um aperto de mão.

- Muito prazer, senhor Kakashi!

- Digo o mesmo!

- Eu preciso terminar umas coisas lá na cozinha! - Iruka disse entristecido, por não conseguir acompanhar seus amigos no chá.

- Não se preocupe conosco, pequeno! - Asuma interveio - Vamos esperar você aqui, _bem comportados_, certo, senhor Kakashi!?

- Claro! Esperarei com o maior prazer! - segurou uma das mãos de Iruka depositando um beijo nelas, deixando o moreno completamente rubro.

Do outro lado da confeitaria, Naruto olhava a cena irritado - Aquele pervertido tá pegando na mão do MEU chefe!?

- O que você tá resmungando, _imbeccile_?! - Sasuke perguntou chegando perto do loiro.

- Olha lá!! Aquele ali tá beijando o nosso Chefe!!

- E daí!? Antes isso, do que sair um tiroteio!!

Sakura aproximou-se - Meu Deus eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida como agora!! Eu estava entre dois assassinos correndo risco de vida e você fica falando essas besteiras, Naruto!? O clima tá muito tenso pra isso!!

Naruto levou a mão em sua nuca - Tá... mas, que ele beijou, beijou!! - continuou - ... e... já imaginaram se a outra aparecesse?! Seria muito engraçado, as três Famílias reunidas!! - ouviram um leve tilintar da pequena sineta no alto da porta, o loiro viu o moreno e a garota ficarem pálidos e encará-lo mortalmente - O que foi!?

- Boca maledetta!! – Sasuke praguejou contra o loiro, que ficou mais uma vez boquiaberto com a nova aparição, bem como todos os clientes.

Na porta, uma mulher com vestido grená de decote exuberante, olhava para todo o salão, uma brisa vinda da rua fez com que uma mecha de seu cabelo negro desprendesse do coque bem feito, um simples mover de mãos colocou-a atrás da orelha, fitando o balcão, abre um sorriso para o moreno.

- Oi docinho! - Kurenai diz partindo da porta em direção a ele com passos charmosos - Não resisti, vim provar mais de suas maravilhas!

- Que porcaria! Os clientes tão levando pra ir embora! – Sakura comentou indo para a caixa registradora para recebê-los.

Naruto empertigou-se ao lado de Sasuke com a aproximação da mulher – O que ela tá querendo?!

- Hn, só pode ser confusão! - o outro respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Senhora Kurenai, estou muito feliz que tenha vindo! – Iruka estende a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Kurenai observa os acompanhantes de Iruka, pensando consigo – _hum... os assassinos dos Sapos e das Cobras sentados lado a lado babando no Docinho?! Isso vai ser muito divertido! _– A morena segura a mão de Iruka e dá um leve puxão fazendo com que ele se aproximasse.

- Eu não acredito!! – o loiro estava quase avançando para a mulher quando Sasuke segurou em seu braço.

- Fica quieto, imbecil! Você acha que é páreo pra ela?! - Naruto puxou seu braço indignado e indo em direção ao grupo, com Sasuke logo atrás de si.

Iruka fica espantado por causa do puxão, percebendo tarde de mais que a mulher o beijara no rosto – Docinho, devo dizer que hoje particularmente... – passa levemente a língua nos lábios – Você está irresistível!! – sorri com a vermelhidão que estava nas bochechas do moreno e o olhar mortal que recebeu de Kakashi - Oh! Você não é o homem que encontrei aqui outro dia encantado com os dotes de nosso confeiteiro, assim como eu? – ela comenta ácida e ainda segurando a mão de Iruka.

Kakashi observava tudo muito irritado, gostaria de poder responder à digníssima mulher com uma bala ou dez no meio de sua testa, mas não poderia sujar a confeitaria nem assustar os clientes – Não só estou interessado, como tenho muito apresso por ele!

Asuma quase engasgou com o seu café com os comentários dos assassinos, gargalhando quando viu a expressão embaraçada de Iruka - Senhores - dirigiu-se à Kakashi e Kurenai - Vocês estão deixando o pequeno sem graça com tamanha discussão! - puxou-o das mãos da mulher - Perdoe esses animais, pequeno!

- N-não, s-senhor Asuma! - gaguejava ainda nervoso - Eu, eles são meus amigos! Não tem problema! - viu Naruto parar em frente à Kurenai com o seu bloco de notas com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que você quer comer, _senhora_!? - indagou ríspido - Quer ir pra uma mesa _agora_?!

- Naruto!! - Iruka repreendeu - Ela é uma amiga minha e cliente, seja gentil! - viu-o amuar-se resmungando e que Sasuke encarava fixamente a porta da cozinha, ao direcionar seu olhar viu que Sai segurava um esfregão e o balde - _O que diabos o Sai tá fazendo?! O chão não tá sujo! _- pensou curioso, dando ordens aos dois meninos - Naruto acompanhe a senhora Kurenai a uma mesa, Sasuke, por favor, venha comigo! - encarou seus amigos - Me desculpem, eu preciso voltar de novo para a cozinha! Vou encerrar as atividades por lá e volto pra nós conversarmos! - pareceu lembrar-se de algo - Ah! Por que vocês não se sentam juntos numa mesa?!

--

- Sai, o que você estava fazendo com o esfregão!? - Iruka indagou assim que entrou na cozinha.

- Peguei pra limpar o san-

- Pra limpar uma sujeira da entrada! - Sasuke interrompeu, antes que o irmão falasse alguma besteira.

- Mas onde tava sujo?!

- No canto! - respondeu impaciente.

Iruka suspirou e pegou uma bandeja, nela colocou um bule, quatro xícaras, uma faca de corte, e três pedaços de torta de chocolate com amêndoas, Sasuke observava em silêncio - Sasuke você percebeu que alguns clientes estão incomodados com algo?! – Iruka ponderava sobre quais palavras usar nesta conversa.

- Sim – Sasuke respondeu simplesmente, tentando imaginar o porquê da pergunta.

- Bom... eu descobri o porque desta reação...

--

Dava para cortar o ar do salão com uma faca, pelo clima carregado. Os três Capos dos Assassinos encaravam-se em silêncio, um esperando pela reação do outro, Asuma tragou seu cigarro, expelindo a fumaça, comentou - Vocês comeram o bolo de baunilha?!

- Sim, é muito bom, mas prefiro o de laranja! - Kakashi comentou em tom ameno.

- Eu ainda não... mas, vou acatar a sua sugestão... Kakashi - a mulher na mesa cruzou as pernas - E qual a sua intenção aqui, Asuma?! A do Kakashi já é óbvia!

- Nada de mais... só curiosidade!

- _Sugiro _que vocês não perturbem o Iruka! – o homem de cabelos brancos falou sério – E quero propor um acordo!

- Que tipo de acordo, Kakashi?! – Asuma perguntou interessado.

- Dependendo do que se trata nem quero ouvir! – a mulher disse cruzando os braços.

- Então talvez eu precise tomar outras medidas, Kurenai! – retrucou amargo.

- Não vamos nos exaltar, senhores! – Asuma interveio – Nos diga a sua proposta!

- Sem cobradores aqui! Acho que este lugar, pra todos nós, representa alguma coisa, e ele não tem nada a ver conosco ou nossas desavenças...

- Você realmente foi fisgado por ele, Kakashi! – Kurenai riu consigo – Mas, concordo... acho este lugar muito agradável para a visita de cobradores...

- Não penso de modo diferente... – Asuma tragou mais uma vez o cigarro – mas... eu tenho duas exigências: uma, que o pequeno não sabia, pelo menos por nós, o que fazemos – disse em tom alto para que todos do salão escutassem –, a segunda, é que ninguém aqui tire _nenhum_ tipo de proveito do pequeno...

- Como assim, proveito?! – Kurenai indagou enquanto Kakashi ria.

- Vou deixá-la imaginar as hipóteses, Kurenai! – ouviram o som da sineta tocar e olharam para a porta.

--

Sasuke se espantou com o que o confeiteiro havia dito – _então... será que ele sabe quem são os três que estavam com ele?! E enganou todo mundo pensando que ele era idiotamente ingênuo?!_ – E o que vai fazer a respeito disso? – perguntou o garoto.

- Eu já estou fazendo algo a respeito, estou tendo esta conversa com você! – Iruka coloca as mãos nos ombros de Sasuke.

- Hn... é.. me esclarece uma coisa: como uma conversa comigo pode resolver algo com os clientes?! - indagou realmente confuso.

- Sasuke os clientes ficaram desconfortáveis por causa do seu jeito de atendê-los! – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha, Iruka continuou – você atende eles sem um sorrisinho sequer... assim os clientes sentem que não são bem-vindos, e é exatamente o contrário que queremos, certo?! - Sai deixa escapar uma risada contida, colocando a mão na boca para impedir que continuasse, Iruka encarou não acreditando que ele pudesse sorrir, mas ao conferir sua expressão, viu que era a mesma de sempre.

--

Genma sentiu seu estômago afundar, tontura e falta de ar quando avistou os Capos conversando amigavelmente na mesa, estancou na entrada, fazendo com que Raidou trombasse com ele.

- Genma! Não fica parad- - emudeceu-se ao perceber o motivo da repentina falta de reação de seu companheiro.

- Genma! Raidou! Que bom que apareceram! – Asuma cumprimentou rindo da reação de ambos ao verem seus acompanhantes – Sentem-se conosco!

--

- Então... foi por _isso_ que estava aquele clima no salão? – o confeiteiro maneou a cabeça positivamente, o menino respirou profundamente tentando acalmar-se pensando consigo –_ Nossa que revelador! Culpa é minha!! E eu aqui pensando que era por estarem os três maiores assassinos da cidade, que são inimigos mortais, dentro desta confeitaria!! Imagina!! Por Deus o que eu estou fazendo aqui com este idiota!?_ – pigarreou - Está bem, senhor Iruka, vou tentar sorrir pros clientes! – _melhor eu falar isso pra ele me liberar logo... é o cúmulo da ingenuidade!_

O moreno abre um sorriso para o garoto - É assim que se fala Sasuke!! – deu leves tapinhas nas costas do garoto – E, por favor, Sasuke leve esta bandeja para a mesa onde está o Kakashi e os outros! E lembre-se de sorrir! – o viu sair, e Naruto entrar afobado.

- Chefe!! Não deixa aquela mulher chegar perto de você de novo!!

Iruka franziu o cenho – E por que, Naruto?!

--

Sakura manejava a caixa registradora sem tirar os olhos da mesa, os clientes saiam com pressa, fugindo caso houvesse qualquer resquício de discussão, pensava enquanto contava o troco: -_ Fora os três assassinos, um cobrador e o banqueiro... esse Confeiteiro não é quem diz ser... não é possível! _– entregou o troco ao homem – Muito obrigada, e volte sempre! – No salão só havia os integrantes da mesa sete, suspirou ao ver Sasuke sair irritado da cozinha, aproximou-se – Sasuke, o senhor Iruka já vai fechar?!

- Não sei! Pergunta pra ele! – respondeu irritado indo limpar as mesas.

--

- Ela é malvada! – o loiro respondeu sério.

- Malvada?! Ela nunca foi malvada comigo... pelo contrário, sempre foi muito gentil!

- Mas, é que-

- Sem mas!! – Iruka interrompeu – Não quero ouvir nada de mal dos meus novos amigos, todos eles me ajudaram de uma forma ou de outra! Assim como você, o Sasuke, a Sakura e o Sai... não permitira que ninguém falasse desse jeito!

- Tá, desculpa, chefe! – emburrou cruzando os braços e baixando a cabeça.

Iruka aproximou-se fazendo um carinho na cabeça do loiro – Não se preocupe, Naruto, eu sei me cuidar! – fitou Sai – Vou encerrar as atividades, da cozinha por hoje, se quiser ir depois de lavar a louça, já está dispensado! – ele assentiu com a cabeça, pegando os pratos que estavam na pia - vamos voltar para o salão, Naruto!?

--

- Moleque, quando que você vendeu a confeitaria pro Docinho? – Kurenai indagou a Genma que estava entre Raidou e Kakashi.

Genma engoliu seco, nunca se sentiu tão pressionado em toda sua vida – É... bem... meu pai, ele vendeu... eu não sabia... e...

- Mas, Genma, como ele vendeu?! Ele tá morto, ou estou enganado?! – Asuma indagou malicioso.

- Não, ele vendeu antes... pro-pra mãe dele!

--

Sakura entrou na cozinha quase tropeçando em Naruto – Olha por onde anda, idiota!

- Mas eu tô parado!

- Tsk, não interessa! – a menina retrucou – E senhor Iruka, não tem mais nenhum cliente no salão, tirando os seus convidados...

- Não?! Que estranho! É comum as pessoas voltarem pra casa antes das cinco aqui?! – perguntou curioso aos seus funcionários, que o encararam incrédulos, ficaram em silêncio, Sasuke entrou com uma bandeja repleta de pratos e xícaras.

- O que tá acontecendo agora?! – Sasuke indagou incomodado entregando a bandeja para Sai que estava quase terminando de lavar a louça.

O confeiteiro amuou-se encostando no forno – Será que eles não gostaram dos doces?!

- N-não chefe!! – Naruto interveio – Eles gostaram sim, teve um monte de cliente que elogiou!! Eles devem ter ido embora... ahm... porque... porque hoje é domingo e todo mundo levanta cedo pra trabalhar, deve ser isso!! Não é, Sasuke?! Não veio cliente falar pra você que tava bom?!

- Vieram sim... – falou ainda sem entender.

- Tá vendo, chefe?! Pode ficar tranqüilo! – sorriu o melhor que pode para animá-lo.

- É... – murmurou ainda inseguro – Bom, se vocês quiserem, podem ir pra casa... já está tudo limpo lá, Sasuke?!

- Sim... Vou me trocar então! - falou dando os ombros.

- Ah, eu quero ficar chefe!!

- Não precisa, Naruto! Vai descansar, amanhã você tem que chegar no horário! - apontou para várias travessas com pedaços de bolos e tortas - Se quiserem podem comer! - viu os olhos do loiro brilharem de alegria, sorriu novamente consigo.

--

- Mãe?! – o homem tragou a fumaça do cigarro – Lembro de tê-lo encontrado na igreja implorando por ajuda dos pais...

- A mãe dele morreu há pouco tempo... – Kakashi respondeu sendo encarado por Genma com expressão alivio – Eles viriam assumir o negócio, mas pelo o que ele me contou, ela faleceu antes disso... Não é isso, Genma!?

- É sim... – respondeu tentando entender porque ele havia o ajudado... será que ele sabia que o Iruka era parente dele!?

- Isso não está me cheirando bem... – a mulher franziu o cenho – tem alguma coisa muito errada aqui, tá faltando alguma peça! E eu quero saber o que é! Agora!

- Sempre muito intuitiva, Kurenai! – Asuma elogiou – Mas, não creio que saía algo desse mato... não é, Kakashi?!

- Não sei o que quer dizer, Asuma! – sorriu irônico, vendo que Iruka e Naruto saíam da cozinha.

- Genma!! – Iruka exclamou ao vê-lo – Que bom que já chegou!! – puxou uma cadeira sentando-se entre Genma e Kakashi.

- É... eu cheguei agora! - disse baixo.

- Mas, então, docinho... - Kurenai buscou a atenção para si - Os bolos estavam deliciosos!! Com quem você aprendeu a fazer essas maravilhas!?

- Ah! Obrigado! - sorriu encabulado - Eu aprendi com-com - gaguejou ao sentir que Kakashi pousara a mão em sua coxa, o vendo sorrir descaradamente, enrubesceu violentamente levantando-se e olhando para a mulher respondendo - Co-com a minha mãe! É.. eu-eu, vou na cozinha pegar... é...

Asuma riu percebendo a situação - Um chá?!

- Isso! - virou-se sumindo porta adentro.

- Banqueiro! - Kurenai cruzou as pernas e uniu as mãos sibilando - Não vou repetir, o que está acontecendo!?

- Eu-eu não sei do que você tá falando!! - falava visivelmente nervoso e tremendo, apertou a mão de Raidou por debaixo da mesa.

Ela pressionou os olhos - Menino, você tem idéia do perigo que está correndo em mentir pra mim?!

- Vamos com calma, Kurenai... - Asuma interveio - Não fale assim com um de meus aliados, posso entender que você esteja ameaçando ele... e isso, definitivamente, não é uma atitude cordial!

Kakashi a interrompeu antes que retrucasse - Lembre-se de nosso acordo! - levantou-se - Acho que a senhora tem seus meios para descobrir o que quiser! Não precisa aterrorizar esse aí! - sorriu de lado indo em direção à cozinha - Já volto, senhores!

--

Na cozinha, Iruka tentava acalmar seu coração que pulsava acelerado, Sai o encarava desconfiado - Já tô indo, até amanhã!

- Até... os meninos já foram!? - indagou um pouco mais calmo.

- Já, o imbecil-loiro levou praticamente todos os bolos!

Iruka sorriu - Eu deixei, ele disse que ia levar pro avô dele! Vá descansar! E obrigado!

Sai abriu a porta lateral, vendo Kakashi entrar pela outra e Iruka pular de susto, ergueu uma sobrancelha, saindo de vez.

- Ahm... é... Kakashi... eu-eu já ia levar o-o - Kakashi repentinamente encostou-o contra a pia, sorrindo ao perceber que ele não conseguia articular nenhuma frase, tocou seu rosto lentamente assistindo a vermelhidão de seu rosto crescer assombrosamente, ao ponto da pele ficar febril, reclinou-se lentamente sob sua face, acariciando-o com sua respiração, viu que o moreno fechara os olhos em expectativa, tomou-o nos braços o beijando ardentemente.³

_**Continua...**_

--  
**Notas:**

1. Iruka mostrando que sabe mandar! rsrs

2. O Sai apenas fez uma suposição, mas, vamos manter o suspense sobre este fato... rsrs

3. Foi MUITO divertido fazer este capítulo gigantesco! E talvez o próximo demore um pouco para sair!

Até a próxima!

--

**Observações****.**

Como já temos a apresentação da maioria dos personagens vamos dar nomes aos cargos, com o passar dos capítulos iremos preencher todos.

**FAMÍLIA MANDA**

**Don:** Orochimaru Manda (43 anos)

**Consigliere** - ??

**Capo dos Assassinos** - Asuma Sarutobi (25 anos)

**2° Capo dos Assassinos** - ??

**Espiões** - ??

- ??

- ??

**Capo dos Cobradores** - Ibiki Morino (34 anos)

**Soldados **- Ten Ten (15 anos)

- Raidou Namiashi (25 anos)

- Deidara Kuraize (21 anos)

**FAMÍLIA GAMABUNTA**

**Don**: Jiraya Gamabunta (45 anos)

**Consigliere **- ??

**Capo dos Assassinos** - Kakashi Hatake (24 anos)

**2° Capo dos Assassinos** - ??

**Espiões** - ??

- ??

- ??

**Capo dos Cobradores** - ??

**Soldados** - ??

- ??

- ??

**FAMÍLIA KATSUYU**

**Don:** Tsunade Katsuyu (42 anos)

**Consigliere** - ??

**Capo dos Assassinos** - Kurenai Yuuhi (24 anos)

**2° Capo dos Assassinos** - Anko Mitarashi (27 anos)

**Espiões** - ??

- ??

- ??

**Capo dos Cobradores** - ??

**Soldados** - ??

- ??

- ??


	6. Saudades

_**Capít**__**ulo 05 – Saudades**_

O dia de quinta-feira estava calmo, Sai estava confeitando um bolo de pão de ló para colocar na vitrine, Naruto de alguma forma parecia competir com Sasuke para ver quem atendia mais mesas, Sakura tinha acabado de chegar e já estava repreendendo o garoto loiro por estar perturbando Sasuke, e este se mostrava totalmente indiferente a movimentação dos colegas, mas a quantidade exagerada de suspiros e copos quebrados, em menos de quatro dias, provenientes de seu chefe começava a irritá-lo.

- hum... já faz duas semanas desde a inauguração e tudo vai bem, graças a Deus! - Iruka suspirou mais uma vez.

- PÁRA COM ISSO!!! – Sai gritou estressado, fazendo com que Iruka pulasse de susto.

- D-desculpa! – o moreno pediu ainda se recuperando do susto, amuado encostou-se a pia – Eu... não consigo controlar isso! Não sei por que estou assim! Você acha que eu tô doente!?

Foi a vez de Sai suspirar e refletir consigo: _- Não é possível!! Ele tá todo besta com o Capo dos Gamabunta, fica de esfrega-esfrega com ele na cozinha, recebe um recado dele dizendo que vai ter que viajar, o que eu duvido muito, e não sabe o motivo!?_ – olhou fixamente para o triste confeiteiro – É, talvez você esteja doente!

Iruka sentiu seus olhos arderem e a lacrimejarem, a vontade de chorar era latente, mordeu os lábios, baixou sua cabeça, fechou as mãos tenso para esconder o tremor de seu corpo, com voz embargada pediu licença e saiu em direção ao seu quarto com grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Sai bufou ao ver a porta da cozinha ser abruptamente aberta por um menino loiro furioso: - O QUE VOCÊ FEZ PRA ELE, SEU MALDITO?!

O moreno pegou a faca que estava próxima a ele arremessando-a contra Naruto, foi desviada por uma colher jogada por Sasuke: - Que merda você pensa que tá fazendo, Sai?!! Tá Louco!?

- Hn! - respondeu ao irmão indicando Naruto que ficara sem reação, Sai sorriu sarcástico - Irmãzinho veja se ele não molhou as calças!

Naruto empertigou-se: - QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É SEU BABACA!? VOCÊ-VOCÊ FEZ O CHEFE CHORAR!!!

- Porque ele não para de suspirar, e isso irrita! - cruzou os braços - que nem essa sua cara de cachorro no açougue! - o loiro avançou para o pescoço de Sai, quando Sasuke o puxa para trás de si. ¹

- Sai, pare com isso!!! - Sasuke falou sério, recebendo um sorriso malicioso do irmão, viu-o erguer as mãos concordando e saindo da cozinha.

- Por que você me segurou!? Eu ia arrebentar a cara daquele imbecil!!!

- Você não é páreo pra ele, idiota! - bufou vendo-o franzir a testa e fazer um enorme bico, riu.

- Do que você tá rindo!?

- Dessa sua cara de pato! - percebeu que ele iria esbravejar novamente, dizendo rápido - Vai ver como o senhor Iruka tá!

Naruto encarou o moreno fixamente, várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento, uma delas tentava descobrir a real cor dos olhos dele... pareciam castanhos, mas mudavam para um tom avermelhado, foi tirado de seus devaneios por Sakura que abriu a porta da cozinha e gritava para que ajudassem-na no salão, corou levemente ao notar o que estava fazendo, saindo sem demora do campo de visão de ambos.

- O que deu nesse imbecil?! - a menina indagou.

Sasuke apenas deu os ombros, sorrindo levemente ao lembrar-se do rubor repentino do loiro.

*-*-*-*

Um pouco mais tarde, um dos clientes caminhou determinado em direção ao triste e melancólico confeiteiro, que ao sentir o olhar sobre si ajeitou-se - Pois não, senhor?! Em que posso ajudar?! - perguntou forçando um leve sorriso.

- Você é o novo proprietário da confeitaria, certo? - o homem gordinho com o corpo atarracado e de óculos de armação redonda, retribuiu o sorriso recebido.

- Sim, senhor! E também sou o confeiteiro chefe! - o moreno já o fitava desconfiado - _Este homem vai reclamar de algo, será que é da comida, do chá, do atendimento ou pior de mim? Ah... estava tudo indo tão bem! _- suspirou.

O homem pegou a mão de Iruka e a sacudiu entusiasmadamente e ampliou o sorriso - Meu jovem tenho que te dar os parabéns! Seus doces e chás estavam ótimos!! Ah, e o atendimento também! Fiquei encantado com as mudanças que você fez! - Iruka o encarava impressionado - Antes o antigo dono deixava as mesas longe das janelas e as cortinas ficavam abertas pela metade, os doces eram bons, mas, o ambiente não eram tão acolhedor quando agora! Parabéns!! Este agora será o meu ponto de parada obrigatória!!

- Que bom que este satisfeito senhor! Fico muito feliz e aliviado! - Iruka levou sua mão ao peito.

- Vou indo! E trarei minha neta da próxima vez, tenho certeza que ela vai adorar seu bolo de morango e chocolate! - disse enquanto saía.

- Estarei aguardando vocês! - respondeu o moreno acenando para o homem um pouco mais feliz.

- Aé, chefe! Recebeu um elogio! - Naruto estava ao lado de Iruka cutucando-o.

- Senhor Iruka, eu também tenho que elogiar, já provei os seus bolos e eles são maravilhosos, parabéns! - dizia Sakura levando o cardápio para um cliente que acabara de chegar.

- Hn... Naruto vá atender a mesa sete! - Sasuke falou já empurrando Naruto com a bandeja.

- Ei! Você acha que é quem para ficar mandando em mim?

- Já vão começar de novo com isso?! - o moreno suspira - Vamos Naruto, por favor, vá atender a mesa sete, e Sasuke vá ver aquela mulher acaba de chegar! - Iruka diz apontando para a mulher de cabelo roxo presos a um coque, de olhos castanhos e pele bronzeada.

Sasuke acompanhou com o olhar, espantando-se ao reconhecê-la, tratando desde logo colocar sua mascara de indiferença e indo em direção a ela, que se sentou em uma mesa próxima a janela, fez seu pedido rapidamente, fazendo um leve movimento com a mão enxotando Sasuke. O moreno tencionou os olhos pensando na possibilidade de envenená-la, saindo em direção a cozinha.

Naruto observava atentamente os movimentos da mulher, e Sakura empalideceu ao vê-la pensando consigo: - _O que a Anko está fazendo aqui?! Será que ela também é amiga do Iruka?!... não, não pode ser!!! Preciso falar com a urgente com a Kurenai! A Anko nunca é bom sinal!_

Anko olhava o lugar com desprezo - _Não sei o que eles vêem neste lugarzinho chinfrim!_ - passou os olhos pelo balcão, o caixa, a porta que dava acesso à cozinha, ao piso e a mesa em que estava - _rídiculo!_ - reconhece Sakura - _O que ela está fazendo aqui? Por que a Kurenai mandou ela pra cá?! _- olhava agora diretamente para a menina que estava anotando o pedido de um novo cliente, obviamente a ignorando, franziu o cenho recordando-se da ordem da Don Tsunade...

_ - Kureinai está investigando a Confeitaria e ordenou que não fossem enviados Cobradores - Uma mulher loira, por volta de quarenta anos, lia diversos documentos em cima de sua mesa - Está dispensada, Capo!_

_ - Mas, Don, o que a Kurenai tem pra fazer lá!? - Anko gesticulava irritada - Esse serviço é meu!_

_ - Eu digo o que é 'seu' serviço ou não, Anko! - Tsunade encarou-a fulminantemente - Está dispensada!_

_ Ela levantou-se num rompante irritada..._

Sasuke chega com o pedido de Anko: um bolo de limão e um chá de alecrim. No momento em que ele estava colocando o pedido na mesa, um dos clientes que estava de saída esbarrou no braço do garoto fazendo-o derramar todo o conteúdo da bandeja em cima da mulher, pensando satisfeito ao ver o resultado – _Me sinto minimamente vingado!_

O homem que tinha esbarrado em Sasuke, assim que percebeu em quem tinha derramado, ficou pálido e saiu correndo da confeitaria, os outros clientes também ficaram em suspense esperando a reação da Anko, que era conhecida, quando irritada, por não deixar nada inteiro tanto os estabelecimentos, quanto os proprietários.

- Garoto!! Olha o que você fez, SEU IMBECILLE!! – a mulher urrava frente à Sasuke.

- Desculpe, senhora! Mas a senhora viu que foi um acidente! – falava Sasuke indiferente à tentativa de intimidação da mulher.

- Maledetto... é assim que você fala comigo? Sabe quem eu sou? - Anko estufava o peito mostrando superioridade.

- Uma mulher mal-educada que está gritando dentro de uma confeitaria! – respondeu Sasuke dando a mulher o seu olhar glacial.

Do outro lado da confeitaria Iruka acompanhava a discussão, sabia que não foi culpa de Sasuke, ela realmente estava exagerando, dirigiu-se rapidamente até eles.

Sai que estava logo atrás de Iruka, ficou no balcão para ver como seu chefe iria se safar desta. Naruto assim que percebeu a movimentação foi em direção ao seu chefe, Sakura ainda se mantinha distante, refletindo – _Tenho que ficar aqui, não posso tomar partido de ninguém!_

Iruka postou-se ao lado de Sasuke, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro para acalmá-lo, Naruto chegou ficando um pouco atrás deles, apenas observando: - Senhora, sou o dono desta confeitaria, gostaria de informar que cobriremos o custo do vestido na tinturaria! Pode ser assim?! – Iruka olhava para a mulher mantendo a voz jovial sem alterá-la.

- Eu quero outro vestido!! Este está imprestável! – responde arrogante, apontando o dedo na face de Sasuke - E será este pulha que irá me dar outro vestido!

- Eu não irei dar nada à senhora! Como eu já disse: foi um acidente! – Sasuke cruza os braços.

- Tuo figillo de una putanna!! Quem você pensa que é para me responder assim! – Anko no ápice de nervosismo levanta a mão contra Sasuke, Iruka ao ver o movimento se coloca à frente de Sasuke recebendo em cheio o tapa no rosto.²

As pessoas na confeitaria ficaram em choque ao escutarem o som seco, Sai deixou o balcão indo até Iruka, Naruto já se encontrava com o punho cerrado pronto para acertar Anko, Sakura estava boquiaberta e Sasuke estava estático com a reação de seu chefe. Ela bufou irritada pela audácia do jovem confeiteiro em se colocar no lugar do garoto, foi empurrá-lo, quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado por ele.

- Por favor, senhora, retire-se! - Iruka ordenou com voz firme - _Voi siete Persona non Grata!³_

- Você está me expulsando daqui!?

- Sim!! Se a senhora está chateada e exaltada por causa de seu vestido, eu entendo... – diz aumentando a pressão no punho de Anko – Mas querer bater em um garoto e insultá-lo na minha frente, eu não admito! - soltou-a caminhando até a porta, e a abrindo continuou - Assim que tiver a conta do tintureiro, mande para mim! Agora retire-se!

- Seu doceiro de meio níquel... – Anko já do lado de fora pressiona os olhos reconhecendo Iruka – É você... aquele moleque que sujou meu casaco de pele... esta já é a segunda roupa que você estraga! E isto, meu caro, não vai ficar assim!! Ou eu não me chamo Anko Mitarashi!! – mulher deu a meia volta e partiu.

-Chefe!!! – Naruto exclama tremendo de nervoso, procurando ver se o machucado foi muito grave.

- Eu tô bem, Naruto! – Iruka sorri para o menino, se sentando em uma das cadeiras - Eu nunca falei assim com ninguém! Mas ela tentou... - encarou Sasuke preocupado - Você tá bem, Sasuke!? Ela te machucou!? AÌ! - sentiu um pano gelado ser colocado em seu rosto sem nenhuma gentileza por Sai, sentindo a ardência do tapa diminuir aos poucos.

– É para você colocar onde ela bateu, alivia... - entregou o pano para Iruka voltando para a cozinha e ouvindo um agradecimento.

– Senhor Iruka por que fez aquilo? - Sasuke indagou ainda sem entender.

– Não posso ver um amigo meu ser machucado! Isso me deixa muito nervoso! E você, Sasuke, Naruto, a Sakura e o Sai, mesmo que estejamos juntos há pouco tempo, eu os considero meus amigos... - coçou a cicatriz do nariz encabulado.

Sasuke sorriu sem jeito - O-obrigado!

- Não precisa agradecer! – respondeu o moreno, feliz e espantado pelo sorriso que recebeu – _Ele sorriu pra mim...? _– Iruka olha novamente e vê a cara amarrada do garoto, novamente implicando com Naruto enquanto iam atender mais clientes – _Não... foi coisa da minha cabeça... Que dia! _- suspira.

*-*-*-*

A rua estava calma na tarde de segunda-feira, Iruka não havia aberto a confeitaria, pois teve que repor o estoque, andava com algumas sacolas na mão, sendo que o resto viria depois com um entregador, ao passar pela livraria encarou-a cobiçoso – Hum... talvez tenha mais algum livro legal! – Iruka empurrou a porta fazendo o sino tintilar. – Olá!? Boa tarde!? – indagou olhando ao redor para ver se encontrava alguém – Será que esta livraria realmente fica sozinha? [4]

- Não, eu estou aqui! – uma voz grossa e forte se fez presente vindo das estantes que ficavam próximas do caixa. Era um homem que aparentava ter os seus cinqüenta anos, de longos cabelos brancos e pele clara, segurava em sua mão esquerda três livros e na outra organizava a estante – Boa tarde, garoto! – retornou o cumprimentando Iruka – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- O senhor é o dono da loja? – perguntou curioso.

- Sim, sou o proprietário deste magnífico estabelecimento! – respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ahm... Senhor – articulava sem graça – é que eu estou com um livro seu! – continuou da mesma forma – A autora é Agatha Christie... como senhor não estava, o Kakashi...

- Ah! Você é o amigo do Kakashi? – o moreno confirmou com um movimento com a cabeça – Fique tranqüilo garoto!! Ele me avisou que deu o livro para você de presente! – o homem agora andava em direção de Iruka com o largo sorriso no rosto, avaliou-o minuciosamente – Achei muito estranho, porque conheço ele há anos e nunca vi ele dar presente pra ninguém! – Falou colocando a mão no seu ombro – Agora eu entendo o motivo – riu fazendo-o corar imediatamente – E afinal, quem é você, amigo do Kakashi? Nunca te vi por estas bandas!

- Eu sou Iruka, me mudei faz pouco tempo! Tenho uma confeitaria aqui, não sei se conhece a Duetto Appacionato?! - disse empolgado por conhecer mais uma pessoa desta cidade misteriosa.

- Claro que conheço! Já fui muito lá comer bolos e tomar chá... – respondeu o homem indicando duas cadeiras para ele e Iruka se sentarem.

Iruka foi para o lugar indicado pelo senhor – Então... eu sou o novo dono e confeiteiro!

- Mas, você não é muito novinho para tamanha responsabilidade? – perguntou todo bonachão.

- Não! Tenho já dezenove anos... E acho sei fazer doces e salgados muito bem... – Iruka colocou o dedo no queixo, refletindo - É até agora ninguém reclamou do gosto deles...

O homem riu levemente – Acredito! Hei Iruka, como você conheceu o Kakashi? Ele dificilmente ele sai ou conversa com alguém, por mais charmoso que esse 'alguém' seja! - perguntou demonstrando curiosidade, vendo que o menino corara novamente.

- Eu... hã... sabe, eu cai em cima dele... – disse coçando o nariz – Eu ia cair da janela do segundo andar da confeitaria, daí ele estava em baixo e pediu para eu soltar que ele me pegaria, eu soltei e caí em cima dele! E só aí nós nos tornamos amigos! – contou gesticulando e rindo nervosamente.

O homem a sua frente gargalhava com o final do relato – Eu nunca iria imaginar uma coisa dessas acontecer com o Kakashi... Como eu queria ter visto a cena! – observava o rubor fluorescente no moreno – Tks! Essa juventude de hoje! No meu tempo pra fazer um amigo era essencial ser cordial, hoje basta cair em cima! – gargalhou mais uma vez.

Iruka franziu o cenho, este homem estava claramente fazendo ele de bobo – Hei! Pra quem acabou de falar de cordialidade, o senhor não esta sendo gentil comigo!! – cruza os braços emburrado.

- Desculpa guri, é que isso é engraçado! – observa a pose de Iruka – E é ainda mais engraçado com a cara que você esta fazendo, calma parei! – fala mantendo um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Hum... E o senhor como conheceu o Kakashi?! – o perguntou acanhado, sentindo o clima ficar tenso. – Queria saber um pouco dele... se não se importar...

- Bom... Eu conheci o Kakashi ainda quando ele era muito jovem, eu era amigo do padrinho dele e o conheci em um dos nossos encontros – respondeu nostálgico - Você sabia que ele era uma criança tímida e mal-humorada?! – falou sorrindo.

- Nossa!! Mas, ele é tão legal e bem-humorado! Jamais imaginaria uma coisa dessas!!! – Iruka cora ao se lembrar de seu último encontro com Kakashi - e também ele não me pareceu tímido... – sussurra a ultima parte.

- Ahm?! O que disse? - indaga o senhor com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Na-não... nada não! – Iruka balança a cabeça – O senhor deve ser muito amigo do Kakashi, né!?

- Sim eu me considero amigo dele, sim. – respondeu.

- Faz tempo que não o vejo - suspirou timidamente – Sabe se ele está bem? – indagou tristonho e torcendo com os dedos o tecido de sua roupa.

O senhor analisou a reação do garoto a sua frente e pensando – _ihhh... isso tá estranho... será que... Não, não pode ser!_ – pigarreou – E por que você quer saber?!

- Ah! É que... eu não sei... eu... – continuava a torcer sua blusa muito vermelho – só queria saber se ele tá bem!

O homem mais velho pensou conclusivo: -_ Será que guri tá apaixonado pelo Kakashi... isso vai ser um problema!_ - suspirou e coçou a cabeça – O Kakashi está trabalhando em outra cidade! Não tenho noticias dele quando ele sai, mas fique tranqüilo que ele sempre volta! – ficou satisfeito ao perceber que o menino se alegrou de novo – _ele é encantador... será que o Kakashi fez alguma coisa com ele?!_ – pensou desconfiado - Hum... Iruka, me diga uma coisa, o Kakashi fez... ahm... alguma coisa com você?!

- Como assim!?

- Alguma coisa... você sabe... _'aquelas' _coisas! - falou num tom malicioso.

Iruka observou o homem em silêncio por instantes – _O que será que ele quis dizer com iss-?! _- sentiu seu rosto arder de vergonha - N-na-não!!!! E-ele é meu amigo!!!

O livreiro ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado da reação tão abrupta - Sei... Você toma cuidado com aquele maníaco! Não quero nem imaginar um filho da doce Izamu nas mãos dele!

Iruka parou perplexo - Izamu!? Você conhece a minha mãe!?

- Claro! Ela trabalhava na confeitaria com o teu tio! - sorriu saudoso encarando Iruka - Você é idêntico a ela!! Sabia que ela cortejada por mais da metade da cidade?! - riu - a outra metade tentava só impedir os cortejos!

- Mesmo?! - perguntou empolgado - Minha mãe nunca falou muito dela quando ela era mais nova...

- É verdade sim... todos ficaram muito arrasados quando ela partiu... - suspirou - Ela contou pra você por que ela foi embora!?

- Disse que teve uns problemas... ela nunca tinha falado do meu tio... ou de ninguém daqui... - fitou o homem tristonho - o senhor acha que alguém daqui magoou ela?!

Ele ficou pensativo por instantes - Provavelmente, guri, provavelmente...

*-*-*-*

Duas garotas andavam a passos largos e rápidos pela avenida principal da cidade, uma de longos cabelos loiros amarados firmemente num rabo de cavalo que trazia a outra pela mão de cabelos curtos e pretos, que tentava acompanhar o ritmo de sua amiga.

- Por favor, Ino, mais devagar! – falava a pequena garota que era praticamente arrastada pela amiga em direção a praça.

- Devagar nada!! Quero ver a Testuda trabalhando! – falou a garota loira rindo.

- Acho que não - pegava fôlego para falar e correr - devíamos perturbar - respirava ruidosamente - a Sakura no trabalho! – diz ainda tentando acalmar as passadas da amiga.

- Que perturbar! Nós vamos lá simplesmente pra comer bolos, Hinata! – A loira já conseguia avistar a confeitaria – Olha lá, até que é bonita!

A duas entraram na confeitaria e viram que estava bastante movimentada, Ino puxou Hinata para uma mesa localizada perto da uma ampla janela. Hinata olhava admirada pelo ambiente tranqüilo, já Ino estava embasbacada e olhava fixamente para um garçom de cabelos negros.

- Ino pára com isso! – cutucava a amiga murmurando – é falta de educação ficar encarando as pessoas assim!

- Hinata, ele não é uma pessoa qualquer! É o Sasuke!! - suspira – É o gato do Sasuke... – a garota falou um pouco alto fazendo com que ele escutasse.

Sasuke suspirou aborrecido – _Por essas coisas tem que acontecer comigo... e porque não cai um raio quando precisamos?_ - vai até a mesa para atendê-las - Boa tarde! Aqui está o menu, assim que escolherem é só acenar que virei anotar o pedido – o garoto falou seco, entregou mecanicamente o cardápio e deu as costas para foi servir outra mesa.

- Hum... Ino, ele não foi um pouco grosseiro? – Hinata indagou baixo – Nem esperou a gente responder ao seu cumprimento...

- Hinata isso não é grosseira, é charme. – Suspira a garota.

Hinata vira os olhos, a passa a analisar o cardápio, tinha tantas coisas que pareciam ser saborosas que já não sabia o que pedir, levanta o olhar vendo um garoto loiro de rosto sorridente, suas bochechas ficam levemente coradas.

- Ei Hinata! – esbraveja Ino – Pode tirar o olho do Sasuke, ele é meu!!

- N-não é nada disso! – baixou a cabeça sentindo seu rosto afoguear-se ainda mais – É o N-naruto... - falou num tom tão baixo que Ino não pode entender, mas, se não era o Sasuke, só poderia ser o outro garoto com cara de bobo.

- Argh! Hinata, que mau gosto!

Sakura olha raivosa para a mesa em que estavam as duas garotas – _O que a Ino-porca está fazendo aqui?! E ainda sendo atendida pelo MEU Sasuke?! _- se dirige rapidamente para a famigerada mesa.

- Senhoras já fizeram os seus pedidos? – as palavras saem firmes e entre dentes.

- Sakura, eu avisei pra ela que não seria uma boa idéia virmos...

- Hinata você não perturba nunca, mas essa Ino-porca sim! – continua enfurecida – Fala a verdade, Ino, você veio aqui para roubar o Sasuke de mim, não é?!?

Não muito longe dalí, Naruto se revolta com a conversa das garotas – O que esse idiota tem?! - colocou a mão na cintura imitando uma das fãs do moreno - "Oh, Sasuke como você é lindo! Como eu gosto de você! Nhé-nhé!!!" Tsk! Meninas!!

Sai estava atrás de Naruto colocando um novo bolo na vitrine, comentando conclusivo - Nossa Naruto, agora eu entendi o seu comportamento, você gosta do meu irmão! – falou alto com expressão de total indiferença – Cuidado, porque aquelas meninas são perigosas e provavelmente não gostam de dividir! Boa sorte!

O loiro ficou paralisado – Eu falei alto! Ele falou alto!!! Merda! Sai! Espera, Sai! Não é nada disso que você está pensando! - viu-o entrar novamente na cozinha, foi segurado pelo ombro.

– Ei idiota, pare de ficar falando besteiras por aí e vai trabalhar! – Sasuke falou com cara de pouco amigos.

- Você não manda em mim! – esbraveja o loiro, pensando nervoso –_ Será que ele ouviu a asneira que o Sai disse... Ah, por todos os sapos do brejo que dia é esse!?_

- Naruto! – Sakura e Ino surgem nas suas costas com expressões terríveis – Você pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, pois o Sasuke é nosso e você não tem chances nenhuma com ele!!

- Loro, chegue perto do Sasuke que te esfolo vivo! – falou Ino estralando os dedos.

- Ehe... – Naruto encara tudo assustado e acuado, sente um toque em suas costas, próximo a cintura, escorando-o, um toque que o tranqüilizou.

- Sakura vá atender a mesa dez e pare que ficar atormentando os outros! Isso vale pra você também... – Sasuke disse olhando para Ino – Se continuar com este comportamento de ameaçar os funcionários será convidada a se retirar, senhorita!

As duas garotas fizeram o que lhe fora ordenado, assim que se foram, Sasuke virou-se para Naruto – Oh, idiota?! Você vai ficar aí parado o dia todo com cara de tonto? Senhor Iruka está te chamando!

Naruto recompõe-se do toque de Sasuke, na realidade do que aquilo provocou em seu corpo, vai em direção à cozinha cabisbaixo, rubro, emburrado, fazendo bico e resmungando consigo – Quem é que ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?!

*-*-*-*

Iruka observava o salão da confeitaria vazio, que nesta quarta-feira chuvosa espantou seus clientes e dispensou seus ajudantes por não terem o que fazer, suspirou – Nossa... que dia parado... – o moreno com o corpo apoiado no balcão admirava o pouco movimento da praça em frente à confeitaria - Vou encerar o expediente por hoje! – abaixou-se para abrir o compartimento do balcão para retirar os doces, quando um par de calças negras surgiu em sua frente através do vidro. Ergueu lentamente sua cabeça, deparando-se com um homem com aparência jovem, mas com ares de cinqüenta anos, muito bem conservados, alto, com pele translúcida, longos cabelos negros e olhos oblíquos, trajava um terno negro extremamente elegante. Iruka abaixou novamente sua cabeça, franzindo o cenho, sussurrando – Mas... a sineta tocou?!

O homem sorriu levemente, fixando o olhar no confeiteiro – Boa tarde.

A voz fria e profunda do cliente, fez com que Iruka sentisse seus ossos gelarem – B-boa tarde, senhor! – pigarreou – Posso ajudá-lo?!

- Sim, já tenho em mente o que vou pedir... – falou no mesmo tom - Quero para beber um café Vienense e uma fatia de Genoise au Chocolat [5], por favor.

O moreno pediu licença para ele e foi providenciar o pedido, com tudo organizado na bandeja Iruka retorna no salão e coloca sobre a mesa o pedido delicadamente - Pronto senhor, se necessitar de qualquer coisa e só chamar estarei no balcão...

- Você é muito parecido com sua mãe – Iruka espantou-se ao saber que tinha mais uma pessoa que conhecia sua mãe – só em alguns momentos quando você sorri, que você acaba se parecendo com seu pai... – o homem admirou o sorriso que o moreno abriu.

- O senhor conheceu meu pai?! – aproximou-se esbaforido, sentando-se na mesa sem ser convidado, vendo o homem confirmar com um aceno de cabeça - Meu Deus!! Estou tão feliz!! Você, desculpa, senhor, pode me contar sobre ele!? Eu-eu!

O cliente permaneceu em silêncio, bebericando o café, encarando o rapaz sob a xícara – Sim... eu era muito próximo do seu pai – depositou a xícara no pires, sorrindo amargurado - ele era como um pai para mim... – pegou uma fatia do Genoise, degustando-o por instantes - sua mãe não contou nada sobre ele?!

- Não muito... quase nada... ela disse que quando eu crescesse ela me explicaria... mas, ela morreu - entristeceu-se - o senhor poderia me dizer como ele era!?

Tomou um novo gole de seu café, fechando os olhos como se saboreasse cada partícula - Ele era arrogante, teimoso, inteligente, perspicaz, perigoso e gentil... – comentou em tom sombrio, que Iruka chegou a duvidar se ele estava sendo sincero.

- O senhor sabe por que eles foram embora daqui!? – seu olhar estava repleto de esperança e curiosidade em saber um pouco mais sobre o passado de sua família.

- Única coisa que eu sei é que ela se foi para proteger o seu bebê...

*-*-*-*

Iruka olhando da janela do seu quarto relembrava das palavras do homem de cabelos negros. Sua mãe corria perigo, teve que fugir... mas, por quê?! Não conseguia imaginar um motivo... não, espera! Talvez aquela dívida que Genma havia mencionado. Angustiado imaginou o desespero que ela deve ter sentido, a solidão -Será que o meu pai sabia disso?! - suspirou. Sua cabeça estava cheia e não tinha ninguém com quem dividir suas dúvidas, gostaria de ter feito mais perguntas para o homem, mas ele parecia muito sinistro. Estremeceu esfregando as mãos em seus braços arrepiados. Num rompante, levantou-se determinado indo em direção a livraria.

*-*-*-*

Recostado na cadeira levemente inclinada, observava as prateleiras de livros empoeiradas – Um dia eu mando aquele moleque limpar isso! – teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma batida insistente em sua porta. Franziu o cenho – Quem procuraria livros à uma hora dessas?! – levantou-se indo em direção da porta, vendo o menino confeiteiro – Só poderia ser ele! – abrindo a porta, e percebendo que ele estava um tanto apreensivo, deu passagem – Quer um chá?! Posso não ser tão bom quanto você ou a sua mãe, mas me viro bem! Sente-se ali enquanto pego as xícaras!

Iruka deu um sorriso nervoso maneando positivamente com a cabeça, vendo-o sair.

- Aqui está! – o homem entregou o recipiente com o liquido fumegante, sentou-se na poltrona frente ao sofá – Agora, me explique o que deu na sua cabeça em vir aqui nesse horário?! Ninguém te avisou que é perigoso andar a noite por estas bandas!?!

- Sim! O meu prim-quer dizer o Genma me avisou, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que eu tinha que vir aqui falar com alguém, tô confuso, cheio de dúvidas, aí eu comecei a andar, quando dei por mim já estava aqui, tentando quebrar o vitral da sua porta! – falou quase sem fôlego, bebendo o chá em um único gole – Me desculpe por ter aparecido nesse horário!!

-... hn... não tem problema, vamos do inicio, mas dessa vez você respira, ok? - sorriu incentivando-o.

Iruka desabafa a conversa com o homem sinistro para o seu anfitrião – Por isso eu fiquei confuso! Não sei se o meu pai ajudou a minha mãe! E será que ele tá falando a verdade?! E por que ela me contou nada?! São tantas coisas que eu não sei por onde começar! - o confeiteiro encosta no sofá relaxando.

- Guri, que vida complicada, heim?! - disse tentando animar o menino, apesar da sua apreensão, pensando: - _Quem teria tantas informações a respeito de Izamu?!_ - fitou Iruka nos olhos – Qual era o nome dessa pessoa?

Iruka franze os lábios sem graça – E-eu, não perguntei o nome dele! - dá um estalo – Ah! E eu nem sei o seu nome também!!

O senhor riu bonachão – Que cabeça a minha! - estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo – meu nome é Jiraya, dono desta magnífica livraria!

*-*-*-*

- Você ouviu tudo?! – Jiraya indaga ao homem que vinha das sombras trazendo uma manta para cobrir o confeiteiro adormecido no sofá.

- Sim, Don! – Kakashi encosta-se no braço do sofá, acariciando de leve os cabelos de Iruka.

Terminando de bebericar o chá, Jiraya continua: - Quero que você encontre as três respostas que ele deseja!

- Não precisaria ter ordenado, faria de qualquer jeito!

- Eu sei, mesmo porque isso foi um pedido, Kakashi – mantendo o semblante sério, acrescentou: - A ordem é para descobrir quem é o pai dele!

**Continua...**

------------

**Notas**

1. E o Sai não é TUDO?! *suspiram*

2. Alguém aí quer matar a Anko?! Aceitamos sugestões de como ela deve morrer!

3. Expressão muito comum pra dizer que a pessoa não é bem vinda! Adoramos ver o Iruka tão macho! *suspiram de novo*

4. O Iruka é muito mão-leve!! Ele tava torcendo pra não ter ninguém na livraria! Tsk-tsk, de professor-confeiteiro a ladrão de livros!!

5. Uma de nós ficou com vontade de comer cheesecake, mas como não ia combinar com a fic, colocamos coisinhas diferentes! Olha as receitas:

- **Café Vienense**: 4 colheres (sopa) de açúcar; 400 ml de café fervente levemente adoçado; 100 gramas de chocolate meio amargo picado; 200 ml de creme de leite fresco; canela em pó; cacau amargo; chantilly. Modo de preparo, em uma panela, colocar o chocolate e o açúcar para derreter em banho-maria. Em seguida, acrescentar aos poucos o café e o creme de leite, bater continuamente com o batedor manual até obter uma mistura espumosa. Despejar o café vienense em 4 taças, decorar com o chantilly e polvilhar com a canela e o cacau. Servir a seguir.

- **Genoise au Chocolat:** 1 colher (café) de fermento; 190 gramas de farinha de trigo; 90 gramas de manteiga; 100 gramas de açúcar; 4 ovos. Creme: 1 colher (sopa) de água; 4 barras grossas de chocolate; 4 ovos. Molho: 1 colher (sopa) de café em pó solúvel; 1 colher (sopa) de Kirsch; ½ copo de água. Numa tigela, quebrar os ovos inteiros e bater bem com o açúcar até obter uma mistura leve. Juntar pouco a pouco a farinha peneirada e, por último, o fermento. Derramar esta mistura numa forma de bolo inglês e levar a assar por 20 minutos em forno médio. Retirar do forno e virar a génoise quando estiver morna. Creme: Numa panela, quebrar as barras de chocolate, juntar a água e levar para derreter em fogo brando, mexendo sempre até obter uma massa lisa. Misturar uma a uma as gemas, depois as claras batidas em neve e reservar. Molho: Esquentar a água e, quando ferver, retirar do fogo, misturar o café, juntar o Kirsh e virar numa tigela. Com uma faca grande, cortar o fundo do bolo numa espessura de 1 cm. Mergulhar ligeiramente no molho do café e colocar no fundo da forma do bolo. Cortar da mesma maneira cada uma das bordas do bolo, molhar e colocar contra as paredes da forma, como se formasse uma caixa. Colocar uma parte do creme para encher. Fechar com uma tampa do bolo, também molhada. Levar à geladeira. No dia seguinte, desenformar o bolo e cobrir com o resto do creme enfeitando a gosto.

Ah! Não vamos atualizar até recebermos duas fatias GRANDES do Genoise e taças com o Café Vienense!! Estamos com fome! Escrever cansa e dá muita fome!!!


End file.
